Twisted Fates
by Phantom Angel
Summary: Two years after the series, Van misses Hitomi terribly, until a night when he discovers there's something wrong with her. He goes back, only to find her changed. Can they ever be together? Complete and revised.
1. Wishful Thinking

Chapter 1: Wishful Thinking  ****

Chapter 1: Wishful Thinking 

The slender, tall figure sat down on the soft mossy earth. It was now full night, and the stars were illuminating the sky. It was like the dark velvet was on fire, with the light of millions of miniature candles. He sighed, removing a strand of raven hair from his eyes. "Why did life have to be so cruel? Why did his emotions have to throw him into a tormented swirl? How come that even after all these years he could not find peace?" The figure stretched onto the soft patch of moss, looking up into the sky longingly. The two moons were shining in the distance. Another sigh escaped his tight throat. It had been two years since he had seen her. Two long years, full of work, responsibility and mostly longing. It was true, he longed to see her again. To have her there beside him, even if she couldn't love him was enough. If only his sweet, sweet angel could be there with him, and share the joy of rebuilding his country. Hmm... but she wasn't there. She had decided to return to her home. To that glistering orb that shined so invitingly in the sky. He wondered how the two years had set their mark upon her. How much had his darling changed? He couldn't know. She stopped talking to him about three months after she went back to the Phantom Moon. He had a feeling something happened to her, but since she wouldn't open her mind to him, he decided to respect her wishes.

"Lord Van! Lord Van, where are you?" an all too familiar voice sounded close by.

"Over here Merle," Van answered. It was no point to keep the silence. Merle would find him anyhow. 

The ground trembled under him as the cat-girl came running towards him full speed.

"Lord Van! What are you doing here? You missed supper!" she criticised.

"Just because you're on my advisory council, doesn't mean you have to act the same way those bozos do Merle," Van said slowly.

"I'm not acting like them! I'm just concerned about you Lord Van," she told him, and snuggled closer.

"Merle, you don't need to worry so much. I'm fine," he told her tensing up.

"No you're not. Sometimes... I watch you, and you seem so far away. You're not ok Lord Van. I know it."

"Really! I'm fine," he told her chuckling. Merle was so overprotective sometimes.

"You miss her don't you?" she asked quietly.

"Miss who?" Van's voice quavered. 

"Hitomi. You think about her day and night. I know Lord Van, I see you. If you miss her so much, why don't you go back for her?"

"Because she stopped talking to me. She probably wants to forget me. That's why I can't go back." Van said stressing every single word.

"I don't believe that. Hitomi wouldn't want to forget you. Never. She cares about you too much. What if something happened to her? Have you ever thought of that?" Merle asked inquisitively.

"Well... no... I didn't." Van admitted.

"See, that's a possibility. Why do you always have to go and look at the dark side of things?" Merle asked cheerfully.

All of a sudden, the pendant Hitomi gave Van started to feel hot against his skin. He took it out, only to see that it was glowing brightly. Van sat up, and took the pendant off his neck. He held it in the cup of his hands, but it was too hot. Holding it by the golden thread, Van watched the pendant swing to and fro. He watched the precise one second swings that Hitomi had explained to him. God he missed her. Why did life have to be so unfair? He hoped she wasn't hurt.

"Lord Van, are you all right?" Merle asked after a few minutes of undisturbed silence.

"Yeah, I was just thinking." He replied.

"Hmm... more like wishing to me. Anyhow, I think you should go see if she's all right. Maybe she wants to come for a visit or something. After all, you guys are still friends." Merle said and got up to leave.

"Maybe I'll do that," Van told her. After Merle left, Van stretched back down on the mossy earth. The idea was starting to appeal more and more to him. What if Hitomi wasn't all right? Maybe she would come visit or something. 

There was something Van knew for sure. He missed her. He missed her a lot. 

"I want you to be here with me, Hitomi," Van whispered to the wind.

The pendant was glowing strangely now. It was also very hot, and when Van touched it, he could feel immense sadness and pain coming from it. Something was definitely the matter with Hitomi. The pendant reacted to her emotions, and it never did that before. Van got up, and held the pendant in his hand. He could feel it burning.

"Hold on Hitomi, I'm coming," he said as he felt the familiar column of light come down from the sky and embrace him. Van started to rise off the ground. He just hoped that he would be in time to help Hitomi if she was in trouble.

****

~~~~

From the castle, Merle saw the pillar of white light shoot down from the sky. She knew that Van was on his way to see Hitomi. Merle felt a sting of jealousy bite at her side, but she pushed it aside, excitement bubbling in her. Maybe now they would finally share the feelings they had for each other. She knew one thing for sure. If Hitomi were to return to Gaea, she'll see to it that she'll finally understand how Lord Van feels about her. Merle didn't like her "protégéé" to suffer just because he was shy. With a grin on her face, Merle walked away from the window. She was already thinking up of explanations for the council as to the sudden disappearance of their king.

*Author's Note* 

Hello, I would just like to let you know that I DID IT AGAIN! me being my stupid self have once again deleted all the author's notes from the last chapters!!!! You see, that's the problem with editing my work! I delete the author's notes, because they bother me! When they heck will I ever learn! So I guess, just like in Saving Gaea Once Again, this is the last author's note you'll see until the end! Yes, I know you all miss them so much, so I'll make whatever I had to say short. One, I don't own Escaflowne, or the songs I used in this story. Ok? All the new characters are mine. This is a romance people so leave now if you don't like romances. It doesn't go beyond fluff, so NO lemons ya hear? Good. Another thing. This is to the people that have supported me all the way through this story. Thank you very much, I would have not gone anywhere had it not been for you! You helped improve my writing, through your criticism and comments. By the way, I do accept criticism in your reviews. So please review, and tell me what you thought of my story. It's my first time writing romance, so please bear with me. I hope you will enjoy it, since I did try my best. If not, and have any comments, suggestions, or just ne thing you wanta say to me, write a review and I'll get back to ya if ya leave your email kay? Hmm… what else, yes ALL comments are VERY appreciated! And oh yeah! Tell me if you want me to write ne more romances and stuff. I have more ideas, even for action/romance stories like Saving Gaea Once Again. So yeah. That's about it, I won't bore you. I'll let you go on to the other chapters! Man I m stupid! I keep forgeting the darned author's notes! That's y I hate to edit my work! Ne ways, you'll see one more of these when you get to the end! Until then buh-bye, and please take the time to make a comment. My writing will only get better with your help!!! Thanks a million to all reviews so far!!!! =) Phantom Angel!!!!!!!! You guys all know who you are right??? Or else I shall be forced to make a list!!!!! Bbye for nowz!!!!


	2. Rain Washes Everything Away

Chapter 2 ~ The Rain Washes Everything Away ****

Chapter 2 ~ The Rain Washes Everything Away

The rain came slashing down on the grey city. Clouds of smog and smoke raised grim columns in the air. There were little people in the streets, and the ones that were around all wore colourful umbrellas. The tall slender woman walked slowly through the streets, shielded by the black umbrella. She carried some flowers with her. The colourful reds, oranges and yellows of the flowers contrasted with her all black outfit. The woman headed towards the small graveyard near the church. She slowly walked through the small rows, and stopped in front of three small headstones. There, she placed the flowers evenly between the three graves, and just sat there on the wet grass, remembering.

****

*flashback*

"But mom, I don't want to go. Can't I just stay home? Yukari can come stay with me," a younger Hitomi said.

"But honey, I thought you wanted to come. What made you change your mind?" Mrs. Kanzaki asked.

"Well, I have to study, and well... I just don't feel like it," Hitomi told her sadly.

"Does it have to do with your disappearance?" her mother asked.

"Well... yes and no... but it's not a good time. Can I stay home, please?"

"Very well, we're going to call you when we get to your aunt's ok?"

"You're not going Hitomi?" her little brother asked.

"No, I can't."

"Yeah! I have the back seat all to myself. See you in a week Medusa!" her little brother laughed.

"Squirt, what did you call me?"

"We'll be going now Hitomi," take care, her father told her.

****

*end flashback*

Upon coming back from Gaea, Hitomi had been distant and sad. She didn't want to leave Van behind, but she also wanted to continue her education. For almost three months, she had talked to him, and had started to regret her decision with the passing day. That's when she decided that if she's going to get through her highschool and college career, she would have to stop talking to Van. Hitomi regretted that decision very much now, but what could she do? She was stuck this way. Their link broken. She was alone in the world, the only thing left was her schoolwork, and her running -and even those were unsatisfying. Hitomi thought back to that horrible night one year ago when she received that phone call.

****

*flashback*

"Hello?" a puzzled Hitomi answered the midnight ring.

"Hello, is this Hitomi Kanzaki?" a soft woman's voice was heard.

"Yes, who is this?" Hitomi asked puzzled.

"Hi, my name is Anja Lee, and I'm calling from General Hospital. Your family has been in a terrible car accident. I'm so sorry for your loss..."

The voice went on, but Hitomi couldn't hear it. She dropped the phone, and she dashed out the door, not believing what she had heard.

****

*end flashback*

"Mom, dad, little bro, I miss you all." Hitomi whispered between tears, for she was crying freely now. She was feeling so alone. The last year had not been easy for her. She made a deal with a social control agency, that they will not send her to an orphanage. A social worker would check on her every week to see that she's all right, and her neighbours and friends watched over her. Yet, Hitomi was alone in the world. So alone, and so empty. There was no reason for her to live. She practically lived in this cemetery. Every week, Hitomi brought flowers to her family's graves, and sometimes cried. On days like today she couldn't help it. It was times like this that she wished she never stopped talking to Van. On top of the grief from her family, she thought of him constantly. Sometimes thoughts of him made her smile, sometimes they made her cry. It reminded her of what she left behind, and what she could never have. Hitomi got up from the wet grass, and wiped her tears. With grim silent steps, she left the cemetery. 

****

~~~~~~~

Later that night, having finished her homework, Hitomi couldn't stop the sad memories from flooding her. She knew that her family's death wasn't her fault, yet she couldn't help how much she missed them. Nowadays, Hitomi rarely smiled. There was so little to smile about, what was the point? Hitomi put on her track clothes, and went out to the park for a jog. The only way she could get rid of her anger, solitude and hate of life was by running. Pure exhaustion helped her sleep, and made her feel better. Using up all her life's power, Hitomi felt content, for she felt she had no place on Earth. She was so alone.

After running for about two hours, at times full sprint, Hitomi decided to rest on one of the small park benches. She inhaled the cool night air. She loved the fresh air after a rainstorm. She looked up at the bright moon up in the sky.

"It's no use," she said bitterly "no matter how hard I look I'll never see Gaea." Hitomi sighed. She missed Van so much it was tearing a hole through her heart. Her family's death, she could accept. In fact, she accepted that a long time ago, but Van? He was a different story. Why did she let him go? Why did she come back to Earth? All she had since she came back was loss, pain, suffering and loneliness. How could she walk out of his life? Why did she let herself be so stupid as to not tell him how she felt? Even if he didn't say it back. It didn't matter. Now, he probably moved on with his life and forgot all about her. Why was she so stupid?

As Hitomi sat there, her conscience battling with her tattered soul, a blinding pillar of light landed in front of her. Hitomi shielded her eyes from the shock.

****

~~~~

Van arrived in a park. He guessed that this was the Phantom Moon. Great, how was he going to find Hitomi?

****

~~~~~

As soon as Hitomi recovered from the initial shock, she ran to the place where she saw the light hit. Unfortunately, she tripped on a rock, and landed in the arms of the tall stranger brought by the pillar of light.

"I'm sorry," Hitomi said raising up her head from his chest.

"It's all right............... Hitomi?" Van asked looking at the slender girl with the sad green eyes.

"Van, is that you?" the girl asked.

"Hitomi!" Van exclaimed hugging her tightly.

"Oh, I missed you so much!" she told him hugging him back. "When I saw the pillar of light hit, I hoped it was you," she said burying her head in his chest. _"Stupid girl, what are you doing?"_ she thought _"He probably came back to ask you to let him go, and invite you to his wedding. Don't be selfish, he's probably moved on."_

"I missed you too Hitomi, and I just had to see you again." Van told her. _"Idiot, she probably moved on with her life. There's nothing wrong with her. How are you going to tell her you just wanted to see her again and want her to come on Gaea for a vacation?"_ Van thought.

"So what are you doing here?" Hitomi asked, her voice trembling. "_Brace yourself, here goes,"_ she thought.

"Well, I... I... just thought that you might like to come back to Gaea for a while, I... I'm almost done rebuilding Fanelia, and would like your help with remodelling the capital city," Van said, uneasy. _"Great explanation dumbo! That will make her want to come back for sure!"_ his conscience said.

"Oh, Van, I... I would love to come back to Gaea, and I would love to help you remodel the city," Hitomi told him. _"Ok... so maybe he's waiting until you get to Gaea to introduce you to your wife. At least you'll get away from this forsaken place. A vacation would help you. Just go."_ Her conscience advised.

"Are you serious?" Van asked.

"Yes, let's go!" Hitomi exclaimed.

"Great, Hitomi, I........................ didn't think you'd want to come," Van said. _"Idiot! Just say it!"_ he thought. However, his lips were sealed.

"I would love a break from this place. Come on!" Hitomi blushed. _"For a moment there I though...... ah, never mind, just enjoy this time alone with him. If he's truly engaged than this is all you'll have."_ Her inner voice muttered.

Van embraced Hitomi, and the pillar of white light swallowed them, carrying them to the world of wishes known as Gaea.


	3. Midnight Confessions

Chapter 3 ~ Midnight Confessions ****

Chapter 3 ~ Midnight Confessions

The blinding column of light landed on the mossy earth, leaving behind it two shady figures.

"Well Hitomi, here we are," Van said gently whispering in her ear.

Hitomi did nothing but stir in his arms. Van looked at her only to find her deep asleep. He guessed she must have been tired. Hitomi stirred some more, snuggling deeper into his arms, her own wrapping around his waist. 

"Hmm... Van..." she mumbled some other words he couldn't hear. 

Van didn't know why, but he turned a light shade of red. He was in a dilemma whether to wake her up or not He decided to let her sleep for a while, before taking her back to the palace. He placed Hitomi on the soft cool grass. Immediately, her eyelids fluttered open.

"Are we there yet?" she asked him.

"Yeah, for quite a while. You fell asleep," Van told her.

"Sorry, I was really tired from all that running. Thank you." Hitomi said quietly.

"For what?" Van asked surprised.

"For bringing me here, after all, a lot could have changed in two years, yet you're still here by my side. Thank you Van, and I'm sorry about the way I acted." Hitomi told him in between yawns.

"How could I not be here for you?" Van asked softly. He suddenly blushed realising what he said.

"Well, I stopped talking to you. I tried to block you out of my life, yet when I need you the most, you're right there. Even after I've been a horrible friend, you're still here by my side." Hitomi explained.

"I... I'll always be here for you Hitomi," Van said hugging her gently.

"Thank you, I needed that," Hitomi said sadly. She hadn't had a hug from anyone since Yukari moved to America six months ago.

"Do you want to go to the palace now?" Van asked when Hitomi let go of him.

"Yeah, I would love to."

As Hitomi headed for the palace, Van waited behind and watched her step tremble at first, but then gain confidence. Something had happened to his brave Hitomi. Something destroyed all her confidence in herself. Something had made her loose her love of life. Van could see that her eyes lost all hope, all their former beauty. They were now masked by an aura of sadness, regret, and expectation. Hitomi was changed, yet the changes were not for the good. Van wondered what horrible thing could have made her so afraid of being herself. Most importantly, did it have to do with him? What if, he didn't even think about this before, but what if Hitomi had moved on with her life and had found someone else? Van knew he would be crushed if that was the case. But if so... why did she come with him to Gaea? In any case, he'd see what was wrong with Hitomi, and try to fix it. He wanted her to laugh freely again, and to enjoy life as much as she had enjoyed it two years before.

Van ran after Hitomi, who was now quite ahead of him.

"Hey, wait up," he called.

"Oh, sorry, I'm used to going off by myself," Hitomi said. He had no idea how many things she had to do alone since the death of her family. Hitomi looked at Van, and saw his sparkling eyes. _"How did he deal with the death of his family, and the loneliness?"_ Hitomi asked herself.

"Are you ok Hitomi?" Van asked gently.

"I'll be fine, I'm happy to be here, and can't wait to meet everyone," Hitomi said smiling; a more heartfelt smile than before.

"Well, then let's go meet them!" Van smiled back at her.

They both walked into the palace. Van guided her to the main hall, where the people gathered after dinner. When they walked in, a young cat-woman came running straight to Hitomi.

"Hitttooommmiiii!!!!!" She giggled. "I'm so glad you came to visit!" Merle said throwing all her weight upon Hitomi.

"Hey Merle, it's great to see you again. I would never pass up the chance to visit Gaea, plus Van said he needed help to remodel the town. I could never pass that up." Hitomi told her.

"I never knew Lord Van needed help..........." Merle stopped herself in time, when she saw the red look on Van's face. Her lips formed a silent O. "You're right, we do need help, there's so much to do here!" she said playing along.

"Well, I'll be glad to help." Hitomi offered.

"Yeah, in the mean time, why don't you come have something to eat? I'm sure you must be starved. You too Lord Van." Merle invited them.

"Mmmm.... Food, I'd love to have something to eat right about now." Hitomi jumped at the offer.

"Come this way," Merle instructed

****

~~~~~

Later that night, Van introduced Hitomi to many people on his council. Some seemed nice, and some seemed a little odd, nevertheless, they were all loyal to their king. Hitomi could see that Van had found himself a new family. There was still no talk of any queen of Fanelia. Hitomi was starting to hope that maybe Van didn't have a fiancée. She could see them all have a good time, and for the first time in what seemed like a long time, Hitomi felt content, and even a sting of happiness. There was something wonderfully soothing about Gaea. It was here that Hitomi felt she belonged. She just wished that she had more time with her family. More time to tell them how she really felt. Hitomi felt the tears bite at the sides of her eyelids. She didn't want Van's council to see her cry. She didn't want their pity. All she wanted was time to be turned back, so that she could tell her family how much they meant to her. All of a sudden, the room felt stuffy. Hitomi went outside on the balcony. 

Although it was broken, and pieces of it were missing, Hitomi found the balcony relaxing. She sat on the ledge, with her back to the laughing people, and let herself cry. She knew from experience that it wasn't good for her to hold it in. Hitomi didn't know for hold long she cried, or how long those two strong arms have been there supporting her, but when her tears stopped flowing, she felt them wrapped around her shoulders.

"Are you ready to tell me what's wrong now?" a soothing voice whispered in her ear.

"Van, how long have you been holding me like that?" Hitomi asked.

"Long enough. What's wrong Hitomi? Come on, talk to me." He sat beside her and hugged her.

"Well, seeing you with your council, it reminded me of my family. I miss them so much." She said quietly, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Already? You want to go back already? You've only been here three hours." Van observed, hurt echoing in her voice. _"I guess she really moved on,"_ he thought.

"No, silly, I want to be here on Gaea," Hitomi managed to laugh. _"I want to be here with you,"_ she thought.

"Then, I don't understand," Van said confused.

"Oh, you don't know, no wonder. Well, my family, they... died in a car accident one year ago." She said burying her crying face in his shirt.

"I'm sorry Hitomi," Van said finally realising the reason of her sadness. No wonder she was so sad. He remembered how sad he had been when his family died. No wonder the spark went out of her eyes. Nevertheless, there was a cure for that. Van grinned sheepishly. He would have a great time making Hitomi happy.

"It's ok, it's just that I've been all alone for one year. I couldn't bear the loneliness when you came to get me. I... I... was wondering how you dealt with it?" Hitomi asked shyly.

"Well, I... I found some friends. Merle, Allen and everyone else helped cheer me up." Van told her. _"And most of all, I fell in love with you. Dreaming of you Hitomi, helped get me out of my misery."_ Van thought. He hugged her tighter. "Don't worry. I promise you there'll be no sad times while you're here on Gaea. Don't worry, we'll cheer you up Hitomi," Van chuckled. 

"Hmm, how do you manage to always be there?" Hitomi asked sleepily. That crying, and the heat from Van's body were making her sleepy.

In a matter of minutes, Hitomi was asleep soundly in Van's arms.

"I love you, that's why." He said after she was asleep. He picked her up, and took her inside. You could see the streaks of tears on her face, but to Van, Hitomi looked beautiful.

"Did she fall asleep?" Merle asked quietly as Van re-entered the room.

"Yeah, she was tired from the journey. I'll take her to her room," Van said equally as quiet.

Van carried Hitomi gently to her room. It was the second best right after his, and one of the only ones left intact. The palace still needed a lot of redecorating in order to be restored to its original state. Van tucked Hitomi in, and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Sweet dreams," he whispered before closing the door softly behind him.


	4. Whispered Lullabies, and Silent Promises

Chapter 4 ~ Whispered Lullabies, and Silent Promises  ****

Chapter 4 ~ Whispered Lullabies, and Silent Promises 

The morning sun shone through the clear window. Hitomi stirred in her bed, but the gentle sunlight did not disturb her peaceful sleep. Birds started chirping outside her window, since life was about to resume its normal course. All of a sudden, Hitomi sat up in bed.

"Oh no, I'm late!" she cried. Hitomi scurried out of her bed, and quickly put on her clothes, and was about to head for the bathroom, when she realised this wasn't her house. She slowly remembered past night's events. _"I love you, that's why."_ Came to her from a foggy memory. Did Van actually say that, or did she imagine it? Nah, she probably imagined it. Van considered her nothing more than his good friend. She was just the weird Phantom Moon girl that helped him win the Destiny war two years ago. He just came back to her because he needed help with remodelling his capital city. No more. She was just a friend to him. Hitomi wished she could have the same feelings for Van, because she knew his engagement to someone else would kill her. She now realised the magnitude of her love. She would do anything for him. Anything to have him there with her safe and sound. Oh well, until then, she would just have to accept his feelings of friendship. It was better than nothing. Who knew, maybe, just maybe, if fate wanted it they could be together.

"Get a grip on yourself Kanzaki, you're a hopeless romantic." She criticised her self and went to brush her teeth and take a short shower. 

After Hitomi showered and dressed, she decided to go look for Merle, Van and the others. She wandered around the corridors of the hall, not finding anyone around.

"Excuse me, do you know where Lord Van, and Merle are?" Hitomi asked a servant girl.

"Yes miss. They went down to the village. They are renovating the orphanage house, as an order from Lord Van. You can find them there." The girl told her.

"Thank you, which way to the village?" Hitomi asked.

"Just follow the road from the castle." The girl told her.

Hitomi took her advice. She decided a good run would do her good. She couldn't wait until she got to the village. She wondered how much it had changed in two years. Hitomi's wish came true in a few minutes, when she entered the main square of the village. There, she saw a lot of building materials and men working. She searched the area for Van. She couldn't find him, but she spotted Merle in the middle of a group of children. 

"Hey Merle, need help?" Hitomi asked approaching what was obviously a frustrated cat-woman.

"Hey, sleeping beauty! Did you decide to wake up already?" Merle asked, as she tried to manage the group of children.

"Yeah, no one woke me up, that's why I slept in." Hitomi argued.

"Those were Lord Van's orders." Merle said frowning. One of the children had pulled her tail. "Hey, who told you to pull that?" Merle screamed at the little child.

Hitomi couldn't help but laugh. Merle was in over her head.

"Need any help?" Hitomi asked laughing.

"Yes, please take some of these brats off my hands!" Merle said exasperated. 

"Hey, they're not brats. And I'd think you'd have a lot in common with their behaviour." Hitomi teased.

"I don't care, as long as you take some of them off my hands. Lord Van left me to babysit, while he goes and helps with the construction. Now I wish I'd traded places with him." Merle said.

"Here, let me help you. I'll take this half of the kids," Hitomi said splitting the group in half. "Kids, how would you like to go for some refreshments?" she asked.

There was a unison agreement, and Hitomi took the kids to get some fruits, and a drink. She loved children, and she felt she had more common ground with these than with any other children she met. They, like her, had lost their family. All they knew was the love of the nuns caring for them. Hitomi didn't mind sharing her love with them. She knew it was the most precious thing one could have. Hitomi smiled lovingly at the children. They looked at her anxiously.

"Drink your drinks slowly, because they are cold." She told them before getting them the drinks.

"Can you please help me open my fruit?" a little girl came up to her with a red looking fruit as they were all snacking. 

"Sure, Hitomi said gently. Here," she broke the fruit in half. "Is this all right?" Hitomi asked, having no idea what the fruit was.

"Yeah. You're not from here." The little girl observed.

"You're right, what gave me away?" Hitomi laughed.

"Well, your clothes, and the fact that you're looking at the cantaloupe like it's from the moon." The little girl said.

"I'm from the Phantom Moon, I'm only visiting here. My name is Hitomi." Hitomi told the little girl.

"So you're the seer from the Phantom Moon everyone has been talking about. You do know that Lord Van likes you, so you better be nice to him. He's a very nice person." The little girl said making a face

Hitomi felt her face burn. Did she hear the little girl right? Nah, she dismissed the theory. She was just a child, and those were just some rumours. It was a nice thought though...

"Aren't you a little small to be worrying about that?" Hitomi said brushing the little girl's long curly hair.

"Well, that's what they say. Here, try some fruit." The girl said and handed her the untouched half of the fruit.

"Thank you, how very kind." Hitomi said and sat down to eat the fruit. She decided she liked the little girl. She was sharp for a child her age. "So what's your name?" Hitomi asked munching on some fruit.

"Leia." The little girl said.

Hitomi smiled at her, and the girl smiled back. "How about we go play some games now?" Hitomi suggested seeing how everyone had finished eating.

The rest of the morning passed playing games. Hitomi decided she liked the children very much. They were energetic, and funny at times. She adored watching and playing with them. They were all such darlings. At lunch-time, recess was called. Hitomi took the children back to their Protectors (that's what the nuns caring for them were called). A temporal place was set up for them to rest. The little ones fell asleep after lunch, tired from all the playing and from the heat.

"Hitomi, can you put me to sleep?" Leia came up to her. Hitomi was resting in the shade having finished her lunch.

"Sure, having trouble sleeping?" Hitomi asked.

"Not really, can you hold me in your arms?" the little girl asked.

"Yeah, come on." Hitomi held Leia in her arms. The little girl was just so sweet. "Would you like a lullaby?" Hitomi asked.

"Would you? I would really appreciate it." Leia told her. "My mom used to sing me lullabies all the time until she died." The little girl said sadly.

"Hmm, you miss her don't you?" Hitomi asked rocking the girl gently in her arms.

"Sometimes. I can't really remember her though. I know she was very kind, and had a soft voice." Leia said rubbing her eyes.

"I'm sure she loves you very much, and still watches you from heaven." Hitomi said giving the girl a peck on the forehead. She knew exactly how the little girl felt. She missed her mother very much also. "Come on now, let's put you to sleep." Hitomi told the girl cheerfully.

Sitting under the shade, Hitomi sang to the girl her favourite lullaby, while rocking her slowly. Hitomi's crystal voice resonated charmingly across the village. 

__

Dancing bears,

Painted wings,

Things I almost remember,

And a song someone sings

Once upon a December.

Someone holds me safe and warm.

Horses prance through a silver storm.

Figures dancing gracefully

Across my memory...

When the girl started breathing regularly, Hitomi stopped singing. That lullaby always worked. She smiled looking at the sleeping child

"You sing beautifully," Van said behind her.

"Van! You scared me to death! What are you doing here?" Hitomi asked surprised by his apparition.

"I was taking a break, and wanted to see how you were holding up. Merle told me you were playing with the children. That's very kind." He said, sitting down beside her.

"I want to help too. I don't want to sit on my butt all day and do nothing. I love playing with the children. They are all so sweet, and we have lots in common." Hitomi said looking up into his chocolate eyes.

"Hmm... I know what you mean. It's really unfortunate. The war did all this. That's why I hate fighting so much." Van's jaw clenched.

"I know, but we destroyed the evil." Hitomi said placing her hand on top of his.

"Yes we did." Van said blushing because of her hand. "Hitomi, I promise that there'll be no sadness during your stay on Gaea." Van said.

"Well, I'm just happy to be here. Let's hope I won't cause anymore trouble." Hitomi smiled, touched by his sweet confession. Maybe he did care about her. But then again, maybe he was just a concerned friend.

"You never caused any trouble before. I'll make sure you have a happy time. You deserve it." Van said. _"I'll win your heart Hitomi. Just you watch." _He thought.

"Thank you Van. I, I am at a loss for words. I can't express my gratitude enough." Hitomi told him.

"Don't say anything. You don't need to thank me. I'll be glad to be your tour guide of Gaea. You never really got to see it before. This time, I promise you, no more wars." Van told her quietly.

Leia stirred in Hitomi's arms. 

"I guess I better take her inside." Hitomi observed. She stood up gently as not to wake the child.

"Oh, I'll do it." Van offered. 

"Are you sure? You look a little pale." Hitomi said looking at his face. It was true. Van looked as if he were to get sick any second. She didn't like the paleness of his skin.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just the heat that's got us all drenched and pale. I'll take her." Van reassured.

"Ok," Hitomi agreed. "I have to go talk to Merle." She said and gave him the sleeping child.

Van took little Leia in his arms. She was sleeping peacefully. Hitomi and he parted. Van was taking the child inside where it wasn't so hot.

"Don't give up on her Lord Van. She likes you a lot. She's just afraid to show it." The sleeping child said opening one of her _supposedly_ sleeping eyes.

Van turned a deep shade of red. "Don't you know it's not nice to eavesdrop?" he asked amused at the innocence of the child. 

The girl did not say anything, either falling asleep for real, or pretending like before.

****

~~~~~~~~

A few more hours had passed since lunch-time, when Hitomi prepared a tray of refreshments to bring to the men working up on the roof.

"Here you go. I thought you might like a little refreshment in this heat." She said as she got up the ladder.

"Thank you little lady." The men gestured, and each took the drinks prepared.

"Van, are you ok?" Hitomi asked. His face looked pale, and he just didn't look well.

"Yeah, I told you, I'm fine." He told her.

"I don't believe that. Maybe you being here, in this heat is not good." She insisted.

"I'm fine, believe me. I'm just feeling a little hot." He said taking off his shirt. 

"Let me feel your forehead." Hitomi said, putting her hand on his forehead before he could protest. 

"You're burning up, maybe you should let the others do this." She suggested.

"Are you saying I'm not man enough?" Van asked, a little upset by her insistence.

"No, I'm saying that you might have a fever, and that you should let others do this." Hitomi stubbornly clung to her idea.

"No, the king of Fanelia doesn't give up. Are you saying I should be a quitter?" Van asked madly feeling his pride getting hurt in front of the men, since a woman was brooding over him.

"No, if you want to be such a stubborn ass, I'm not going to argue with you. I just think it's better if you would take care of yourself and stop trying to show off. Fanelia needs a king, not a jackass." Hitomi said madly. She just hated it when someone tried to show off in front of others. She spun around on her heels and left madly. "What do I care if he dies?" she muttered to herself. She knew she would care. She would probably go insane if he died too. She had enough of death. He was just so stubborn! Hitomi wanted to go choke him, and tell him why she was so worried. Instead, she just walked away.

Van watched her go. He heard her last remark, and although he didn't show it, he was deeply hurt. "_So she doesn't care if I die huh?"_ He thought hotly. Why was he even trying, when she seemed not to care? When she just walked off like that. Deep inside his heart, Van knew Hitomi had done it all out of care for him, but right now he was too upset to listen to reason. He felt embarrassed in front of the men. Even if they didn't say anything, he knew how things went. They would be snickering at him most likely. And Hitomi didn't care. It was the thing that hurt him most. Maybe she was too changed for him to try to get her to enjoy life. What if he was trying in vain? Deep in his heart he knew that he would love her no matter what, but in his present state, he decided he did not give a damn about Hitomi Kanzaki, the girl with the sad green eyes.

****

~~~~

Later that night, the work at the village having been finished, Hitomi couldn't help but prowl the palace like a tiger in a cage. She felt horrible about treating Van that way. What came over her? She kept on going over the moment when she had exploded at him. What possessed her to do that? Van wasn't at dinner. She wondered what was wrong with him. Hitomi decided that she needed to apologise, so she headed for his room. On her way there, she met a servant girl carrying a tray of food.

"Who is that for?" Hitomi asked.

"Lord Van. He's sick in bed with a fever." The girl answered.

"Oh no, he did get sick!" Hitomi exclaimed. "Here, give me that. I want to take it to him." She ordered.

"No, you're not a servant. A lady must not do servant work." The girl said.

"Please. I hold no title here. I want to do this." Hitomi insisted. She took the tray from the woman's hands before the woman could do anything.

Hitomi examined the items on the tray. They were all very dry, and not nutritional. The poor kid was sick with a fever. He most likely had a cold, so these items would scratch his throat. She took the food back to the kitchen, and had the cook give her some hot soup, a hot "cocoa" Gaean style, and a soft piece of cake. Those would be enough. She then made her way to Van's room. She knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" he heard an anxious voice from inside.

"It's your food milord." Hitomi said mimicking a servant.

"It's about time, come in." she heard Van say.

Hitomi entered the room. Van was in bed, with a cold cloth on his forehead. Hitomi blushed when she saw his half-naked body.

"It's you. What are you doing here?" he asked sourly, remembering their last encounter.

"I didn't come to scream at you, although I should. You reckless boy! I came here to take care of you." Hitomi told him smiling.

"I don't need your help. Merle will do just fine." Van said turning towards the wall.

"Van, stop acting like a spoiled child. You're sick, and I'm here to take care of you. Now turn around." Hitomi ordered sternly.

"Since when's it to you?" Van asked bitterly.

"Oh Van," Hitomi pleaded realising he was sour at her. "I didn't mean what I said and you know it. I was worried something like this may happen that's all. Come on, you got to eat something. The fever is dehydrating you." She pleaded.

Having had his confirmation, Van turned towards Hitomi. She sat down beside him, and wet the cloth on his forehead.

"Look at you. You're burning up," she observed. "Would you listen to me? No! Now you had to go get yourself sick!" she said, concern in her voice.

Van looked at her, as she methodically wiped his forehead. She looked truly worried about him. Maybe she did care. In any case, he could feel himself blush from her touch. After giving him some awful tasting medicine, and the soup, Hitomi brought out something else.

"Here, now that you've been so co-operative, you get this." She gave him a soft chocolate piece of cake.

"Hmm, my favourite, how did you know?" he asked.

"That's my little secret," Hitomi smiled mischievously.

Van laughed, the cake was awesome. Just then, he started shivering.

"Oh no, it's the fever," Hitomi said getting up to get more blankets.

"I'm cold," Van said, his teeth clattering.

"I know, here have some more medicine." Hitomi said, giving him a pill. She then proceeded on wrapping him in blankets to keep him warm. Putting more logs on the fire, she sat beside him again.

"Thanks." Van said, feeling a little better.

Hitomi felt his forehead again. It was a little cooler, but still too warm for her liking. She wetted the cloth again. 

"Don't worry, you're going to live." She told him.

"I was afraid of that." Van grinned.

"You should try to sleep. It will do you good." Hitomi told him.

"Aww, but it's so hard to sleep without a lullaby." Van said grinning wolfishly.

"You're a big boy, you can sleep without a lullaby," Hitomi said brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"Nope, I can't. I need a lullaby." Van said with puppy eyes.

"Ok, fine," Hitomi said rolling her eyes. Van was being silly. She started singing, but Van stopped her.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk. You're a bad babysitter. Don't you know you have to rock the child?" he asked amused.

"I'm no bad babysitter. You're no child. And how am I supposed to rock you?" Hitomi asked smiling strangely. This little game amused her more than she showed.

"Hmm... well how about you get in beside me and just hug me?" Van suggested.

"Oh, you are such a baby. Fine, if you'll shut up and go to bed." Hitomi agreed.

She got in beside Van, and made sure he was tucked in properly. Hitomi felt his arms wrap around her waist, and for the first time she was happy Van wasn't staring at her. Hitomi's face was crimson red. Then she sung him the same lullaby she sung Leia. Hitomi felt Van go into a deep sleep. She stopped singing, and carefully got out of his bed. It was better that way. She put more logs on the fire, and wiped his forehead again. Then she got a chair and sat beside him, feeling his forehead constantly.

"You're going to be fine," Hitomi whispered_. "I love you so much, I could never let you suffer."_ She thought. 

****

~~~~~

"This is working out better than I though!" giggled Merle from a dark corner.

The cat-girl had witnessed the episode between Van and Hitomi. She could see that they both loved each other very much. It was all a matter of getting them together now. Two very shy and stubborn people. She chuckled. It was a job she would enjoy very much. 

Merle walked away skipping happily. They looked so cute together!!!! She sighed, hoping Lord Van would feel better in the morning.


	5. True Colours

Chapter 5 ~ True Colours  ****

Chapter 5 ~ True Colours 

The sun's golden arrows of light shot through the window, and rested on Van's sleeping face. The wet cloth on his forehead had long fallen off, and most of the blankets he was covered with had fallen on the floor. He stirred, not wanting to open his eyes. He never wanted the healing slumber to finish, because he never wanted to forget that soft voice. It kept on playing over and over in his head. It was the last thing he fell asleep to. At long last, Van opened his eyes, not able to maintain the illusion any longer. He sat up in his bed, still feeling weak. He looked around the room, and what he saw brought a wolfish smile to his lips. Hitomi was curled in a chair, beside his bed. She must have stayed and watched over him all night. Although her would have preferred her to be in bed with him, holding him in that same protective embrace, it was enough for him that she stayed with him through the night. It meant she cared. Van blushed remembering the way her fingers ran through his drenched hair. She looked so peaceful sleeping in that chair.

"What are you doing up?" he suddenly heard Hitomi's voice.

"Hmm? You're up already?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah, I felt you stir. How are you feeling today?" she asked him sleepily.

"Better. Thank you for taking care of me." Van said softly.

"Hey, what are friends for. Anyhow, I did the easy part. You're the one that pulled through." Hitomi told him getting up from her chair and feeling his forehead. It was still a little warm, but considering what it had been, it was an improvement.

Van frowned a little. Friends, she had said friends. He had enough friends, and didn't want her to be one of them. He wanted her to become more. Van wanted to take her in his arms right then and there and place passionate kisses on her lips, but he knew he couldn't do it. He didn't want her to get frightened and run away. Van knew he wouldn't be able to stand rejection. Not from her.

Hitomi blushed when she saw Van looking at her with that dark look. She couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking about. Nevertheless, he wasn't out a danger. Hitomi came out of her dreaming and became practical.

"Where do you keep your clothes?" she asked Van.

"Huh? Umm.. in the closet." He responded.

"Good. Stay here, I'll get you something to wear. You're still weak." Hitomi told him, and headed for the closet. "Um... Van... what do you want to wear?" she asked opening the closet, and staring at the mound of clothes she found there.

"Umm... anything will do." Van said blushing furiously. He was never taken care of this way. It was embarrassing, yet he enjoyed it also.

As if reading his mind, Hitomi turned around and said:

"Don't you be getting used to this Van Fanel. I'm only doing this 'cuz you're sick ok?" she told him defiantly.

"From you? I would never expect that." Van said watching her every move. 

Hitomi laughed, and hit him with the clothes. Van caught them in time, before they hit him a second time.

"Don't you know you're supposed to treat your patients with care and not hurt them?" he asked humorously. 

"You, a patient? I could never guess. You're the king of Fanelia. The one that never gives up." Hitomi stabbed playfully.

"Sorry I acted like such a jerk." Van said quietly.

"It's ok, but next time maybe you should listen to me. I was only telling you that out of concern. Since you didn't listen, look at where you are now." Hitomi said turning around to allow him the privacy of changing, and also to hide her blush from seeing his naked top.

A few minutes later, Van emerged from his bed fully dressed.

"Come on, let's go get you breakfast." Hitomi said coming to his side, and supporting him.

Van was capable of walking on his own, although he felt a little dizzy. However, he leaned on Hitomi. Her sweet smell was intoxicating. He could never get enough of it. God, he loved her so much. How could he let her go back to the Phantom Moon? He wanted her to stay there with him forever. An eternity with her could not be enough. Yet Van knew he would never stand in her way to happiness. If she wanted to go back, he would let her go. Her happiness was all that mattered to him. 

"Lord Van! Are you feeling better?" Merle appeared in front of him.

"Yeah. I'm still feeling a little dizzy, but I'm ok, thanks to Hitomi." Van said smiling.

"It was no problem. Whenever someone got sick on our track team, I was the one that took care of them. Hopefully next time you'll listen to me." Hitomi said gently, yet giving him a stern look.

"Ok, I admit, you were right this time, but that doesn't make you right all the time." Van laughed pretending to roll his eyes.

Merle grinned. You could see the love in their eyes. What was taking them so long? _"Ughh, must I do everything myself? Those two would never get it going at this rate. Foolish children!"_ The thought surprised Merle very much, since she was younger than both of them. But unlike those two, she knew how to take love's signals. Well, she had a plan. Hopefully, they would agree.

"Hey Hitomi, can Lord Van travel?" Merle asked.

Hitomi looked at her surprised. "What do you mean? He still has a little fever, but for a short distance, I suppose he can." Hitomi said giving Merle a warning look. _"What is she up to?"_ Hitomi wondered.

"Merle?" Van asked warningly. Whenever Merle got an idea, it meant trouble.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe you would like to go on a picnic or something. I'm sure Lord Van wouldn't abstain from working today, and since he is weak, spending some time in nature might help him." Merle smiled innocently at both of them.

Van groaned inwardly. He saw where this was going, and it was more than his health that was concerned.

"That's a great idea! A picnic and a day in nature would be great! And it will certainly help Van get better faster! I'm game!" Hitomi exclaimed excitedly.

"What do you say Lord Van?" Merle asked happy that Hitomi took the bait.

"Do I have a choice?" Van asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nope, you don't." Hitomi laughed at him with sparkling eyes.

"Well, then I guess I'm game too." Van said, sighing inside. Whatever Merle had planned better be good. He didn't want to mess it up.

"Great! I'll go pack our food!" Merle said and got up from the table.

"Pack soft things also!" Hitomi yelled after her. She then turned around and felt Van's forehead. "You're getting better. This might truly help you." She told him.

"I hope so," Van said.

"Don't worry. You said you wanted to show me Gaea. Well, this is a good start." Hitomi encouraged him.

"Yeah, it'll be fine. Sometimes Merle's impulsiveness scares me. Who knows what she has in mind." Van smirked.

"I'm sure she just wants to make you feel better." Hitomi smiled.

__

"Ha, if it were only that simple!" Van thought. Instead, he just smiled at Hitomi. His head hurt a little, and he found the perfect excuse to rest it on her shoulder.

"Are you tired?" Hitomi asked quietly.

"A little, my head hurts a bit." Van said honestly.

"It's probably from the high fever you had. Don't worry, it'll get better." Hitomi said softly. Then, she did something she would have thought about a million times before doing. She gave him a soft kiss on the forehead. 

Van smiled inwardly. He was very surprised about the kiss. However, he closed his eyes, not letting the sheer surprise and happiness reflect in them. He continued to keep his head on her shoulder.

Hitomi's head was spinning. What did she just do? She just **KISSED** him. Well, it wasn't a kiss, because it wasn't on the lips, but it was a kiss. "_Aahh, I'm going crazy. Oh well,"_ she thought "_it doesn't matter. Friends sometimes do that. He must have just took it as it was, since his head is still resting on my shoulder."_ Hitomi looked at Van. Well, all she saw were his rebellious locks of hair. Hitomi smiled, and smoothed some of them into place. They were tickling her neck. She was tempted to play with his hair some more, but decided against it. She already had a slip today, and didn't want to cut her visit short. Whatever will be will be. Hitomi sighed.

"Hmm... don't stop, I liked you playing in my hair." Van said sleepily.

"Hey, maybe you should go to sleep. You seem tired." Hitomi observed, thankful he couldn't see her crimson face.

"I can't help it," Van thought blushing. 

"You two are like a married couple! Come on, there's no time to waste." Van and Hitomi head Merle's annoyed voice behind them. They both looked up in surprise, their faces turning red.

Merle turned around smiling. So easily embarrassed. They were just so cute together, yet they needed a lot of help. She ran up ahead of them, before they could respond.

"Merle, where's the picnic basket?" Hitomi asked in lack of conversation.

"It's waiting outside on the steps. I got tired of waiting for you two." The cat-girl yelled from up ahead.

"Van, are you ok?" Hitomi asked seeing his flushed cheeks. 

"Yeah, I'm ok." Van told her. It wasn't the fever that was causing his cheeks to turn a nice shade of red.

"Let me feel your forehead. I don't want you getting sicker than you already are." Hitomi said concerned.

"I'm fine," Van growled, but confined to her wishes. "Looks like you're catching a little of it too." He said observing the roses in her cheeks.

Hitomi blushed even more. "No, it's just the air here." She stammered.

Van gave her a thoughtful glance. He could see that it wasn't the air. For whatever reason, Hitomi was blushing like mad. He found that he rather liked her in this state of confusion. Winning her heart proved to be an interesting game, he liked to play. Maybe there was more to what Hitomi was showing. _"Stop it!" _Van ordered his imagination. _"I refuse to let you run away with me again. She only considers me a friend. I don't want to rush her in any way." _

****

~~~~

A half an hour later, Merle, Van and Hitomi arrived at the picnic place. Hitomi picked a place in the shade, since Van was still a little sick. They all sat down, and munched on the sandwiches the cook made for them. 

"So Hitomi, how long will you be staying with us?" Merle asked.

Hitomi gulped. "Umm... I don't know. How long will you have me?" she asked.

"Well, not long..." Merle was about to say something more, when Van interrupted.

"As long as you want to stay Hitomi." He said rather fast.

Hitomi was surprised at his reaction, but didn't show it. The fact was that she didn't want to leave. However, since her status here was that of a visitor, she would have to learn more about this world to be able to live in it. There was one thing she knew for sure. She didn't want to return to Earth; to the endless silence, and the dark loneliness. She was happy here on Gaea. Maybe she could live in the village, or something. For the moment, Hitomi didn't want to ruin this day. It was absolutely perfect.

"Well, won't your family wonder where you are?" Merle asked, not knowing when to give up. 

Van looked at Hitomi concerned. Luckily, he saw a gentle shadow cross her face; nothing more.

"My family died one year ago. I don't have anyone there anymore." Hitomi told her gently.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but now you can stay with Lord Van forever!" Merle jumped excitedly.

Hitomi blushed, and was silent. She didn't know how to respond to that. Luckily, Van jumped to her defence. 

"Merle, why don't you mind your own business?" he asked sternly.

"I wish I'd have brought my diskman." Hitomi sighed. She felt like she needed some music.

"You mean this?" Merle asked getting out something similar.

"Does it play music?" Hitomi asked.

"Yeah, there's a spinning thing inside, and it came with these." Merle said bring out some small speakers.

"Where did you find this?" Hitomi asked. It looked like a diskman.

"In the market." Merle told her.

Hitomi pressed play, and beautiful music surrounded the picnic place.

"I'm gonna go pick some berries." Merle told them, running into the forest. 

"Bring back some for us." Van told her.

Hitomi was overwhelmed by the beautiful music. She got up, and just spun around, letting the wonderful melody sink into her heart.

"Do you want to dance?" Van asked coming up to her.

"I would love to. It's such a beautiful song." Hitomi told him dreamily.

"Yes! Success!" Merle whispered from the bushes.

Hitomi felt like she was flying. The song, and Van's arms around her were all she could feel. Her head was spinning in circles. He was so close to her, it would have been so easy to steal a kiss. Yet Hitomi didn't know how he might take it. It was all so confusing. Why couldn't she just tell him? Now would be a good time. But what if he didn't say it back? She would have to leave Gaea, and never come back. Her life would be solitary confinement, and she didn't want that. Her conscience and feelings were screaming "I love you", yet no sound escaped her lips. Little did she know, that someone close by was thinking the same thing. 

The song was almost finished, and Van drew Hitomi closer, as the last notes were being played. Afterwards, Hitomi left his arms, and spun around happily. She grew dizzy, and fell on the ground laughing.

"Are you ok?" Van asked concerned coming up to her.

"Yeah, just fine." Hitomi said still laughing.

"What's so funny?" Van asked.

"This is," Hitomi said and started tickling him.

"Oh, so this is how you want to play eh?" Van asked and started to tickle her back.

They both fell to the ground, each trying to tickle the other more. In their war, they rolled over the grass. None of them noticed the surprised bystander.

"Aww, no fair, you're stronger than I am!" Hitomi shrieked when Van had her pinned to the ground and was tickling her viciously. Then, Hitomi got an idea. "Ouch, ouch, aww, you're hurting me," she cried.

Immediately, Van's face became serious. "Are you ok Hitomi?" he asked loosening his grip on her hands. 

"Yeah, but you aren't!" she said escaping his grip and forcing all her weight on him, pinning him to the ground. She started tickling him with a vicious grin.

"Darn, woman's tricks. I can't believe I feel for that one!" Van laughed as he tried to get Hitomi off of him. He then realised that in their fight, they had neared a wild rose bush. He extended his hand, and ripped one of the flowers.

"Time out." He called. "Here you go Hitomi," Van said giving her the beautiful red rose.

Hitomi looked at it surprise written all over her face. "T..Thank you Van." She said when she regained her voice.

"No, thank you for taking care of me when I was sick, and for just being there." Van said slowly. He hugged her tightly, never wanting to let her go.

"Um... now that you're done? Can we pack?" Merle asked making her presence known.

"Sure, just a second." Van called to her. "Thank you again Hitomi. Just for being you." He said and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. He then got up and went to help Merle.

Hitomi was crimson red, and speechless. Like in a dream, she got up and stumbled towards the picnic blanket. Her head was spinning, and her stomach was doing flip-flops.


	6. When the Sky Comes Crashing Down

Chapter 6 ~ When the Sky Comes Crashing Down ****

Chapter 6 ~ When the Sky Comes Crashing Down

Hitomi's head was spinning in circles. She couldn't make heads or tails of anything. What did just happen between her and Van? Was this a sign that he liked her as much as she liked him? Or was it just a friendly hug and kiss? Was he expressing his gratitude for her watching over him? Then why the rose? Why that beautiful red rose. Hitomi couldn't make heads or tails of anything. She just couldn't understand what was going on. Was Van just teasing her? Or was he really meaning it? What was it all about? Hitomi was so confused. All she knew was that she loved him. For his sweet way of being, the soft way he talked, and the way he looked at her. Over the few days she had been on Gaea, she had caught Van looking at her with a dazzled look. Hitomi blushed whenever she thought of it. He was so sweet in the way he was so shy and caring. How could she not love him? Of all the times he had been there for her, of all the times when he had been her last resort, her last ounce of strength. Hitomi looked up at the sky. So then how should she look upon all this? She sighed, hoping her imagination wasn't running away with her.

"So Hitomi, did you enjoy today?" Merle said coming up to her after they finished packing.

"Yeah, it was definitely something I could have never experienced on Earth." Hitomi told her.

"I'm glad you liked it Hitomi," Van said quietly, "maybe tomorrow we can go someplace else if you'd like." 

"I would love that." Hitomi said smiling at him. She hoped she wasn't blushing like mad. It would have been horrible if she would have had.

Van looked at Hitomi in the light of the setting Gaean sun. She looked wonderful. He thought he saw her blush, but he wasn't sure, since the reddish light fell on her face and cheeks. Van still couldn't figure what happened earlier. He hoped he didn't scare her, it's just that he couldn't resist the impulse of kissing her. Well, it wasn't a kiss, it was... just a peck. He would have liked to actually kiss her, but he was afraid she'd slap him. He had already been slapped by her two times, and didn't want to make a habit of it. But god all he wanted to do is hold her in his arms, and protect her from all worry and pain. Now that he thought about it, she had been happier these two days. It appeared that that she could talk about her family, and also smile. She was not the nervous wreck he had brought to Gaea. It appeared to Van as if the planet's air and atmosphere was making Hitomi forget all her past pain. _"Stupid idiot!"_ he cursed at himself. _"She probably doesn't even love you back. You were just someone she needed to make her feel better. How can you possibly think that she could love YOU back. She's probably still in love with Allen. How could you make your feelings known so boldly? ?Idiot!"_ he silently thought. Yet he was not as worried as he thought, for it looked like Hitomi was as puzzled and as dreamy as him. _"Could there be something more?"_ his imagination asked. _"Be quiet! I'm not listening to you!"_ Van yelled inwardly.

"Yes, it was a very beautiful day. How are you feeling Lord Van?" Merle asked him.

"Fine... I think." He said a little uncertain.

"Let me check to see." Hitomi said extending her hand to put on his forehead.

Van felt like he was going to burn from her touch. "Why did she have to torture him like that?"

"You're ok, I guess that the nature helped you." Hitomi observed.

"I guess." Van said, and pretended to fall.

Hitomi ran to him in an instant. Merle too.

"Lord Van! Are you ok?" Merle asked concerned.

"Van!" Hitomi exclaimed.

"Ha, I fooled both of you!" He said opening his eyes mischievously.

Merle and Hitomi both made sour faces and just left him lying there on the ground.

"Hey! Where you going! Help me get up!" he called out to them.

"Merle, do you hear an annoying buzz in the air?" Hitomi asked smiling.

"No, I hear nothing." Merle said playing along.

Van got up and ran to them. 

"It was a joke!" he told them.

"Lord Van! You really scared me!" Merle exclaimed hitting him playfully on the arm.

"Yeah Van! You scared us! We were afraid we'd have to carry you all the way to the palace!" Hitomi told him frowning.

"Really? I didn't know you cared so much!" Van teased.

"There a lot you don't know." Hitomi said under her breath.

Van leaned on both of them with all his weight.

"Lord Van! Walk on your own feet, or else we're leaving you right here." Merle told him.

"You wouldn't do that to a king." Van chuckled.

"Oh yeah? We'll walk on your own feet." Hitomi punched him lightly in the stomach. Hard enough for Van to straighten up and take his weight off of them.

The playful atmosphere continued all the way back to the palace. When they got there, Van, Hitomi and Merle were met by a richly looking carriage.

"Who came to visit?" Merle asked.

"I don't know, but look at the carriage. It has the royal seal of Roma on it." Van observed.

"Hmm... wasn't prime-minister Wazir in a delegation to that country?" Merle asked.

"Yes, but he's not supposed to be back for another week." Van told her.

"Well, maybe they resolved the trade contract sooner." Merle stated.

"Maybe." Van said with a worried look in his eye.

"What's wrong? You don't look to happy of this visit." Hitomi observed.

"Well, to be truthful, I'm not happy at all." Van said. "I planned on having a quiet summer season, without other royalty bothering me, and me having to entertain stupid boring parties." Van told her with a frown.

"You're not really fond of being a royal." Hitomi laughed.

"It's just so stupid. My council is on my back all the time. I'd rather just be a normal person. I could do more good as a soldier than as a king." Van said.

"Somehow, I doubt that, but you're entitled to your own opinion. I think you're a wonderful king. After all, your people love you." Hitomi said quietly.

Van blushed at her words of praise. He never knew she felt that way.

"Well, let's go see who's visiting." Merle said, observing Van's blush.

They all made their way into the palace, when Van was assaulted by a tall man with a moustache, that to Hitomi looked like a mouse. She fought to suppress a smile.

"My Lord, where have you been? We've been waiting for a few hours." The man called out.

"I was out Wazir. You don't need to know what I do every hour of every day. Now what do you want?" Van asked boldly.

"Well sire, Princess June from Roma came to visit you. And also... wait a minute, who're you?" Wazir asked pointing at Hitomi.

"I'm Hitomi Kanzaki." Hitomi told him.

"Well go on servant girl! You've no business in your king's matters." He said and gestured her to move on.

"In case your memory escaped you Wazir," Merle jumped in hotly. "She's the seer from the Phantom Moon, that helped your ass to stay on the council." Merle told him hotly.

"Lord Van, haven't you got tired of this impulsive wretch by now?" Wazir stabbed.

"I don't think it's your business who I meddle with Wazir. Remember, even prime-ministers can be replaced." Van said smiling maliciously. Wazir ceased to scare him. He was only on the council until the next election. Everyone was tired of him.

"Well, I'm going to go and freshen up for dinner. Come on Hitomi." Merle dragged Hitomi after her.

"I don't like that Wazir guy." Hitomi told Merle as they went out of his hearing range.

"Me neither, but Lord Van has to keep him on the council until the next election. Come on, let's go freshen up for dinner." Merle told Hitomi.

****

~~~~

Later that night, Hitomi came down to dine in the main hall. She was wearing a pale green dress, that outlined her curves. When Van saw her enter the room, it was like everyone else just faded in the background. All he saw was her beautiful figure gliding across the room. He immediately excused himself, and made his way to her.

"Wow, Hitomi, you look......... stunning." He told her quietly.

Hitomi blushed at the compliment. "Like it? Merle gave it to me saying it doesn't fit her very well." Hitomi said spinning around so he could see the whole thing.

Van was speechless. He had never seen someone more beautiful that her. She just stole the whole show. There was not a woman in the room that could measure up to her. His wonderful Hitomi. God how much he wanted to tell her he loved and ask her to stay with him here. Yet he couldn't. What if she was only playing a court game? What if this was all a fairy tale to her? She was after all from another world, and like before she could decide to go back any second. Van looked at her strangely. Well, even if she would decide to go back, he'll always remember this time he had spent with her. She was the only woman for him. He remembered when she first saw his wings. She thought them beautiful instead of running away from him. She had never asked anything from him that was beyond his powers, and she had always risked her life for him. For a stranger she just met, that acted like a conceited jerk when they first met. How could he not love her? She was always by his side, always knowing what to say, and always soothing his heart. How could he ever love someone else? How could anyone demand that of him? He was pretty sure that that's what the Roma Princess's visit was implying. 

"It's time for dinner, shall we go sit down?" Van asked courteously, offering his arm to Hitomi.

She smiled at him, and wrapped her small hand around his arm. She had practised this all afternoon. She hoped she would not make any mistakes, and remember everything Merle taught her. 

As if guessing her thoughts, Van leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Don't worry, you'll do fine. Just copy everything I do." He told her. Before raising his head though, Van breathed in more of her perfume. It was indeed intoxicating. He proudly observed that in her hair, rested the red wild rose he had given her.

The night proceeded without much trouble. Hitomi caught on quickly of court manners. Most of the ladies were sympathetic, and nice to Hitomi. She was passing quite a good evening, until Wazir stood up to propose a toast.

"To Princess June of Roma, the new fiancée of Lord Van." He said drinking in that favour.

Van almost choked on his drink, being very surprised by the announcement. How did Wazir always manage to catch him at the worst moments. Damn it, why couldn't they talk about this before? He glanced at Hitomi, and what he saw on her face made his heart bleed. He saw not disappointment, but pain on her face. She was masking it quite well, but he could see down to her soul. This announcement was paining Hitomi very much. Could it be because she felt something more for him?

When hearing the announcement, Hitomi swallowed the lump in her throat. Well, there it was. The moment she had dreaded since her coming to Gaea. Why did Van not tell her of this? Why had he led her to believe that there might be something between them? Ooh, she was so mad for letting her imagination run away with her. Hitomi's heart was breaking. It was clear that fate didn't want them to be together. She looked at Van's face, and saw his dark look. Somehow, he didn't seem too happy about this. Nevertheless, Hitomi gave him an iron glance. Why didn't he tell her?

Dinner was finished, and Hitomi didn't know how she found the strength to get through it all. She excused herself from the group she was chatting with, and left the hall. All she wanted was to go to her room and cry. She ran through the halls, trying to get to her room.

"Well milord, it looks like we are engaged to one another." Princess June came up to Van and said sweetly.

Van had just saw Hitomi leave the room in a hurry. He guessed something was wrong with her and desperately wanted to get away from his council.

"Not for long." He muttered to the princess and left after Hitomi.

The tall blue eyed woman looked at him furiously. No one would refuse her hand in marriage. Especially not this king. She'll see to it that she'll get rid of that skinny little green eyed wench and have the king all to herself. After all, very little men resisted her charms.

"Hitomi! Hitomi wait up!" Van called after her running through the hall.

Hitomi turned around, fire shooting through her eyes. "I think your guests miss you. You better go back." She said coldly.

"No, they are better entertained. What's going on?" he asked concerned.

"Nothing, I am not feeling very well, I feel the need to retire." Hitomi said, tears burning under her eyelids.

"Maybe you're catching a cold or something. I should take care of you." Van suggested with a playful twinkle in his eye.

"I am sorry milord, you forget that you are now an engaged man. What would your future wife say if she saw you with another woman? I do not wish to cause trouble. I shall tend to my wounds alone." Hitomi said and opened the door to her room.

"Hitomi wait don't "milord" me," Van said impeding her from closing the door. "I assure you, I knew nothing of this." He told her.

"Of course you didn't milord," Hitomi said struggling to close the door. When she finally did, she locked it with the key, and crumbled to the floor tears spilling down her cheeks. "Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid girl!" she said quietly. "How could you imagine he loves you?" she said and got up. Hitomi fell on the bed, painful sobs shaking her whole body. She could never forget his penetrating look. So full of longing, pain, and something else. Something she couldn't identify.

On the other side of the door, Van just stood there dumfounded. He thought he heard small sobs from inside Hitomi's room, but he wasn't sure. Her pendant was glowing hotly, just like it had done that time when he went to get her. With a sagging heart, Van walked down the corridor. He would kill Wazir if he'd go back to the hall. Instead, he spread his wings and flew out the window. He needed to feel the cold breeze against his face, for his sore heart needed mending.

He didn't even notice the two eyes shining from a dark corner.

"Awesome! How am I going to fix this?" Merle cursed in silence. She was so close to getting them to confess their love. Now this occurred. She wanted to scratch out Wazir's eyes. But no, she had a better idea of how to get back at the rat who ruined her beautiful work.


	7. The Unexpected Proposal

Chapter 7 ~ The Unexpected Proposal ****

Chapter 7 ~ The Unexpected Proposal

Hitomi was not one of the women who could cry and be all right the next morning. She woke up with puffy red eyes, and overall, a puffy face. Her heart was deep with sorrow, and she just wanted to bury herself in a deep hole. Her love was doomed, as well as her life here on Gaea. The only thing left for her was to return to the Phantom Moon. Hitomi laughed at herself. She didn't even think about it as Earth anymore. When did she get accustomed to life here? Hitomi sighed, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks again. Van, he... didn't love her. Hitomi started crying again. He had been engaged to that princess all along and didn't even tell her. He just led her on. She was now downright enraged. Why, oh why did life torture her so? Hitomi got up from the bed, and in her rage, she kicked the dresser. She fell on the floor in pain, yet laughing maniacally.

"Hitomi? Are you all right?" a voice came from outside her room.

"Merle, come in, it's all right! I won't bite!" Hitomi said still laughing. She had finally broke, her despair reaching unthought of levels.

"What's so funny?" Merle asked coming in. She had expected Hitomi to be sad, not on the floor of her chamber laughing crazily.

"Oh Merle, life is so cruel that you just can't help but laugh. It's comic really. I came here hoping my feelings are mutual, and then my worst fears come true." Hitomi broke into another fit of laughter.

After hearing that, understanding dawned on Merle. In very little words, Hitomi had managed to confess her love to Lord Van, and her disappointment at the engagement. Merle could see that Hitomi had broken down from all the pain. 

"There, there, Lord Van knew nothing of this engagement. It's all Wazir's fault." Merle told her, helping Hitomi off the floor.

"I'm sure he didn't. And even if he did, he wouldn't have told me. All he wanted was just a little experience for his new wife." Hitomi said bitterly in her deplorable state.

"Hitomi! Don't say that! Lord Van is not like Allen Schezar. He cares about you very much." Merle told Hitomi. 

"I'm sure he does." Hitomi laughed and plopped onto the bed.

"Come on, let's go get you washed up!" Merle said and hurried Hitomi to the bathroom. She needed to get the poor girl out of her state, or else her plan would never work.

After washing and literally waking Hitomi up, Merle proceeded on dressing her.

"Merle, for how long have you been here?" Hitomi asked as if she remembered nothing.

"Oh, not that long. Here, put this on." Merle said and gave her a red dress.

"Oh Merle, thank you. Thank you very much." Hitomi told her in a serious voice.

"It's my pleasure. I want to see that Princess gone as soon as possible, and Wazir kicked out of office. God I hate him!" Merle told her making a face.

"But she's Van's fiancée. They can't reject her!" Hitomi observed sadly.

"Not for long. Since Lord Van did not know anything of this, he is liable to break off the engagement." Merle informed Hitomi. As she was looking at her face, Merle saw Hitomi's features get lighter. Almost as if a weight was taken off her shoulders. 

****

~~~~~

In the council room, Van was sitting at the head of the table, looking at his council disapprovingly. What a bunch of idiots, with low views of how things should be. On days like these, Van was compelled to do what he always did. Daydream about Hitomi. However, a more important matter was next on the list of items. His marriage with Princess "Annoyance". Whenever Van saw that woman, he wanted to strangle her. And now Wazir got him engaged to her? Van was downright outraged.

"Is that all right with you sire?" a member of the council asked.

"Whatever, I don't care the least bit about this hunk of junk. You can decide. I came here today to scorn prime-minister Wazir." Van said gruffly. He had ordered Wazir to be excluded from this meeting. Van didn't think he could trust himself not to jump at his throat.

"Why, what did he do?" Leto, his eldest advisor asked.

"That incompetent got me engaged to Princess June of Roma." Van yelled.

"What's wrong with that?" the minister of private affairs asked.

"Oh, you see no problem? Well let me tell you the problem! I can't stand her! That's the problem. Aside from the fact that I don't love her, I can honestly tell you that I do not see myself laying a finger on that wretch. Nonetheless make her queen of Fanelia." Van yelled.

"Sire, no need to get worked up." Leto told him quietly.

"Excuse me, but you are asking me to marry a catastrophe. Meanwhile, the woman whom I truly love is probably never wanting to see me again." Van said, a desperate look crossing his face. If Hitomi would go back to the Phantom Moon because of this, Van swore he would decapitate Wazir. That fool ruined everything.

"Sire, there is very little we can do." Leto told him.

"I don't care. Send her back to her parents. Tell them it has all been a misunderstanding and that Wazir took too many liberties. Tell them that their wonderful daughter is too precious to be made part of the Fanelian court. She deserves someone better. I don't care you hear me?" Van told them all.

"And in your opinion, what qualities must the queen of Fanelia posses?" the minister of private affairs asked.

"For one, she must love me, and not because I'm the king of Fanelia, but because of who I am. Then she must have a brain. Those are the only things I wish for." Van said, sincerity echoing in his voice.

"It's going to be pretty hard to find someone who will love you for who you are, milord." The minister pointed out.

"Maybe I've already found her." Van muttered to himself. "As you can see, that is not Princess June. I don't care how, you do it. Get rid of her." Van told them.

"Milord, you do realise that you must marry by your eighteenth anniversary, and that is pretty close. Now an event like this may put you in a bad position with other royals for quite a while." Leto observed.

"Just worry about getting rid of June. I'll find myself a wife." Van told him.

"Remember that all of your court must agree on your wife. It has always been the way." Leto told him.

Van threw him a look that would have killed had it been made real. Leto looked at his king with a defiant look. He wasn't afraid of his king's temperament more than his king was afraid of his. However, Leto knew Van to be most temperamental. After all, he had seen him in swaddling clothes. What he was doing, was mostly to intimidate the rest into letting him choose his own wife. Leto had a nagging suspicion that Lord Van wanted to marry the seer from the Phantom Moon. He had noticed how his mood changed around her. Leto found nothing wrong with the girl, except that she wasn't royalty. However, people might be able to overlook that considering her role in the Destiny war, and the fact that she was a most presentable lady.

Having nothing more to discuss with his council, Van left them to decide the decorations for the ball going on at the Fanelian castle that night. On this day, it had been two and a half years since they formed the alliance with the other countries. Fanelia was giving a summer ball to commemorate this occasion. As he walked through the halls, he sighed, thinking of Hitomi, and the way she had left him last night. Why did Wazir have to complicate things like that? He was just about ready to tell her how he felt. Somehow, Van was feeling more confident. The way she had acted around him gave him the confidence. He couldn't stand it any longer. As he was walking the halls, he noticed Hitomi sitting on the balcony, looking down at the garden. He quickly made his way to her.

"Good morning." Van said somewhat shyly.

"Hello Van." Hitomi said with a cold voice.

Van's heart shrunk. She was probably mad at him for not telling her about Princess June. He took a stab in the dark.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked trying to make conversation.

Hitomi flashed him a not quite angry look. It sort of said "Well gee I don't know. Would you have slept like a baby?" Instead, she just nodded.

"I'm glad. You didn't seem well." Van said, uneasy with each word.

"Van, why didn't you tell me that Princess June was your fiancée?" Hitomi asked, finally confronting him about what was bothering her.

"I didn't know. I suspected that that's why Wazir brought her to Fanelia, but I didn't expect him to actually **say** I would marry her." Van told Hitomi.

She looked at him, with a clouded expression. Van could see, pain and confusion in a turmoil with all other emotions. Hitomi was upset with him. Did that mean she harvested deeper feelings for him?

"Ok, I'm willing to accept that. Let me be one of the first congratulating you on your engagement then." She said with a sad expression of acceptance. 

__

"No, Hitomi, don't look at me that way. You're breaking my heart." Van thought. Instead of bringing her joy, he brought her more pain. She would probably be leaving soon._ "Say something Fanel." _His conscience dictated. Van's lips were sealed. He couldn't say anything, in fear of bringing more pain. "Uh, it's still being discussed." Van said quietly.

Hitomi's face flushed. She had never felt more jealous. _"What's wrong with me?"_ she thought. _"This isn't meant to be, and Van can't help it. If I love him hard enough I should be able to let him go without these emotions. He'd be happier this way, and this is all that matters."_ Hitomi thought. She mumbled a few words to excuse herself from Van's presence, and left, her head spinning with pain and confusion. How could love hurt so badly? Why was fate so cruel with her? Hitomi smiled bitterly at a servant girl that passed by. How would she ever get out of this one? She had made up her mind. Maybe it was best to go to the Phantom Moon anyhow.

****

~~~~

That night, the ball was a big success. People from all over Gaea gathered to the Fanelian castle. Hitomi saw a lot of her old friends. Allen, Millerna, Dryden and the crew of the Crusade were there. Hitomi felt like she was at home. Never had she been more surrounded by people she loved. Hitomi was happy. She smiled dazzlingly at everyone talking to her, except Van. She avoided him for the whole night. 

After dinner, Allen approached her. Hitomi could see Van from a corner, turn pale. She wondered why.

"Hitomi, I'm very glad you came back to Gaea." Allen told her.

"I'm glad to be here. How have you been Allen. We barely got a chance to talk." Hitomi said smiling at him.

"Oh, I've been very well. Do you want to take a walk with me?" Allen asked.

"Umm... sure." Hitomi said. _"Let's see how that's to Van."_ She said to herself.

Allen took her down to the gardens. They were walking and talking. 

Van saw the way Allen managed to get Hitomi away from everyone. He hated to mistrust his good friend, but Van felt compelled to listen to their conversation. He felt like he needed to see for himself that Hitomi didn't like Allen. Merle had told him of the incident in the morning. He wanted to see for himself. Van sneaked quietly through the bushes, and hid behind the big rose bush where Allen was leading Hitomi. He motioned her to sit on the bench.

"Hitomi, it's been so long since I have seen you. For these past two years all I could think about was you." Allen told her breathing deeply.

Hitomi was shocked. Was he confessing his love for her? "Allen, I too have thought of Gaea many times." Hitomi told him.

"But I have thought only of you. How could I have left you escape me? Hitomi, whenever I'm with you, my heart is at peace. I... think... no... I love you Hitomi." Allen told her getting closer.

Van's heart skipped a beat. Oh no, now he wasn't sure he wanted to be there any more. What if Hitomi... no, he mustn't think that way.

"Allen, I don't know what to say." Hitomi breathed quietly. This was bad. Why did she agree to walk with him? "_Oh, Van won't be able to get me out of this one."_ She thought. _"Let's hope it's only the booze talking. I do smell booze in his breath."_ Hitomi's mind was silently racing. She didn't knew how Allen acted when drunk. "_Oh, why did I want to make Van jealous in the first place?"_ she wondered.

"You don't have to say anything. Just hear me out. Hitomi, would you do me the pleasure of being my wife?" Allen asked seriously.

(A/N: I hope that most of you by now screamed in terror, when you saw there was no more. Well guess what? Fooled ya!!! Ok, now let's get serious and get on with the story.)

Hitomi just stared at Allen. No, it wasn't real. She wasn't hearing this. It was the second time he proposed. What was it with this guy? Did he not know when to give up?

"Allen, I'm sorry, but I can't marry you." Hitomi told him.

From the bushes, Van breathed a deep sigh of relief. Finally, a girl that managed to stand up to Allen. Curiosity was eating away at Van. Why did Hitomi say no to Allen?

"Why Hitomi?" Allen asked.

"Because it wouldn't be fair to you. I'm sorry Allen, but I can only think of you as a good friend. I'm not ready to make a commitment" Hitomi told him_. "I'm not ready to make a commitment to **YOU**."_ She thought.

"You reckless girl. After all the times I saved you. You owe me that much." Allen said, and tried to kiss Hitomi. She moved, and he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Don't you dare touch me!" Hitomi yelled and tried to get away from him. "It's your duty as a knight to help people. Don't you hold me responsible for that." Hitomi told him. "Let me go!" she yelled.

"No. I have a mind to teach you a lesson!" Allen yelled at her. He tried to kiss her again, when a firm had touched his shoulder.

"Leave her alone Schezar." Van told him firmly, rage written in his eyes.

"What do you want Fanel. Hitomi and I were just having a little talk. Leave." Allen told him.

"I don't think molesting a lady is part of that." Van said.

"Oh yeah? And what do you know?" Allen said getting up.

"More than you. She said she didn't want you, now take it like a man." Van told him.

"Hmm, ever since did you become the expert?" Allen asked.

"None of your business." Van said. "Now get lost, can't you see you're drunk?" Van asked.

"I'm not drunk!" Allen said and made a clumsy swing at Van. 

Van ducked, and decked Allen with a right blow. He fell on the grass, and retreated. Van was enraged at his behaviour. 

Hitomi looked at Van, with tears in her eyes. She got up, and ran away from the garden. Van followed her. Hitomi just ran into the direction of the forest. She couldn't stand it anymore. Just look what she caused. She just went and sat under a tree, crying her eyes out.

"Hitomi, Hitomi, where are you?" she heard Van's voice call in the distance.

Hitomi didn't answer. She had caused enough pain for one day.

Van spotted Hitomi crying under the big oak tree. He quickly made his way over to her.

"Are you all right?" he asked concerned. "Did Allen hurt you?" Van asked.

"No, go away, I, I didn't want this to happen. Just go away." Hitomi cried.

"No, no I won't. I promised you that there'll be no pain during your stay on Gaea. That promise has shattered, but I make another one in return. I'll always be there for you through the thick and thin." Van said hugging her fiercely.

"Oh Van, can't you see that by being here I cause only pain? Now your friendship with Allen is gone, all because of me. I'm not worth it Van. All I do is bring pain. Can't you see that it's best for me if I go back to the Phantom Moon?" Hitomi said burying her crying face in his chest.

"Hitomi, Hitomi don't say that. It was just an unfortunate incident. Allen was drunk. He's had a lot of misfortunes lately, and he began to drink. He only did that because he never accepted your rejection in the first place. Hitomi, you don't bring pain, you brought joy and sunshine into our lives. Especially mine." Van whispered into her ear.

Hitomi looked up at him, her sad green eyes sparkling with a feeling Van couldn't identify. 

"I, I don't think so. I never wanted to hurt anyone, yet I put you in a bad position. I'm sorry," she said, her eyes filling up with tears again. 

"Please don't cry. It's ok. Everything can be fixed as long as we have faith. Don't worry Hitomi." Van said sweetly, brushing her hair, and making her look up at him.

"I don't want to complicate things any further." She told him.

"Shh," Van said brushing his hand past her cheek. She looked at him with a surprised look on her face. Yet his hand on her face was so soft. Hitomi felt herself burning from his touch. After all that happened, she could only think about what it would have felt like to kiss him. To finally be able to let her love flow free, to finally feel his moth against hers. Oh, she longed to share her love with him. To unleash the devastating forces that were inside her. To finally tell her angel how much he meant to her, and that she'll never leave his side. He was her pillar of strength. The only thing capable of mending her broken soul. Hitomi felt him lean down towards her. He was going to kiss her. He really was. Then, Hitomi remembered Princess June, and the fact that Van was engaged to her. Hitomi quickly snuggled against his chest, the moment broken. She silently cried, for there was nothing she wanted to do more than to kiss him. Unfortunately, she didn't want to complicated things any further.

Van looked at Hitomi, and brushed his hand past her cheek. It was so soft, and so blossomed. Even stained with salty tears it maintained its strange beauty. Van looked down at her red lips, and he found himself wondering, like many times before, how it would feel to actually kiss those lips. To taste all the honey that mustered on them. To let his love flow from the depths of his soul, and to tell her that he only wanted her. It was as the prophecy had said. The first woman whom he'd shown his wings to, he would fall in love with. He never believed in it, but he found himself staring in her deep green eyes, and acknowledging his love for her. Yes, Van was deeply in love with this strange girl from the Phantom Moon, and at the moment, all he wanted to do was to feel her red lips against his and tell her how much he was in love with her. He felt himself lean towards her, his instincts acting for him. However, she was quicker, and buried her face in his shirt. Van looked up at the sky, with disappointment written in his eyes. She may not love Allen, but she certainly did not love him. He felt her hugging him desperately. Something was wrong with Hitomi. He was bound on finding out, as soon as nosy Princess June left.

"Van, please sing me something." Hitomi asked, with a sad voice.

"Hmm, what do you want me to sing to you?" Van asked.

"Anything, I don't care. I just want you to sing. Please." Hitomi said tiredly. Her heart was full of sorrow. She needed a bit of music now.

"Ok, I'll sing." Van said, and began to sing her the soft lullaby she sang him when he was sick.

Dancing bears,

Painted wings,

Things I almost remember,

And a song someone sings

Once upon a December.

Someone holds me safe and warm.

Horses prance through a silver storm.

Figures dancing gracefully

Across my memory...

Hitomi was falling asleep. "I can't believe you would memorise it. You're so adorable." She said before falling asleep.

Van blushed deeply in the moonlight. Maybe not all was lost.


	8. The Kiss

Chapter 8 ~ The Kiss ****

Chapter 8 ~ The Kiss

Hitomi woke up as soon as the sun hit her face. She remembered the events of last night. Allen's sudden proposal, and Van's violence when Allen tried to hurt her. Hitomi sighed, thinking about the way he held her in his arms. That ever protecting embrace that made Hitomi shiver whenever she thought of it. How did he manage to always be there for her? To always soothe her and maker her feel safe. Hitomi didn't know. All she knew, was that she had longed to kiss him last night, but she couldn't. He was to be engaged to that nosy Princess June. No matter what, Hitomi would stoop that low. She sighed, thinking how good it felt to be hugged by Van. Hitomi spun around the room, thinking how she could stay like that forever. An eternity with him wouldn't be enough. Hitomi wished she could get lost in time with him. Limbo was the place where they would go, forever holding on to each other. Only she and him. God how much she wanted to kiss him. Hitomi was amazed at the feelings lurking insider her. She never even knew they existed. She smiled, wiping a tear from her eye. No matter what, she would never feel Van's soft lips upon hers. He was promised to a princess that would never appreciate him for who he was. Her sweet angel, will never know true love, for she loved him truly, and she was denied to him. Today was indeed a sorrowful day.

Hitomi stared out the window. The sky was getting cloudy, as if responding to her mood. Well, it was about time she went down and faced everyone. She would tell them her decision.

"Hey Hitomi, how have you been?" Merle greeted her, aware that Van brought her back late last night.

"Good. I'm ok." Hitomi said, realising Merle was asking how it all went with Allen. 

"Oh, well, there's a package waiting for you. It's from Allen." Merle told her.

Hitomi gulped. That man, really did not know when to give up. She picked it up, and saw the note attached to it.

__

"Dear Hitomi,

I feel I must apologise for my behaviour last night. It was truly reckless of me to behave like that. I am very sorry. Ever since the sickness of my sister Celena I have not been the same. I assure you I never meant to make that proposal, and it was only the alcohol talking. I ardently hope that I have not made an enemy out of you, and I hope you can forgive me. I write this in the best regards, and sincerely do not wish anything more to come between our friendship. I hope at least I have retained that. Momentarily, I do not feel well being in your presence, and will come back at a more opportune time, when you will be willing to overlook my appalling behaviour. 

Allen Schezar"

Hitomi looked at the letter, with a confused expression. Allen definitely had a lot of misfortunes in his life. She never knew his sister got sick. She guessed that the grief drove him to the bottle. However, she would think if she should forgive him or not. At the present time, he was the least of her worries.

"Hitomi, are you ok?" a soft voice came up behind her.

"Yeah, I'm all right, now, although there is something I want to ask you later." She told Van.

"Sure, I do hope that you are not thinking of going back to the Phantom Moon." Van said. When he saw the surprised look on her face, he added quickly. " Not yet that is."

"Maybe I'll stay a little longer, although I have certainly caused enough trouble." Hitomi said sadly.

"Look at me Hitomi." Van ordered with a firm voice. She looked into his eyes. "You have not caused any trouble ok?" Van told her, and hugged her.

Hitomi couldn't help but smile. His hugs were always so intoxicating. She could never get enough of them. Oh, but how she wanted more. So much more. For now though, she was happy just hugging him. 

"Where's your fiancée?" Hitomi asked.

"You mean Princess June, my ex-fiancée?" Van asked her with a malicious smile.

"What?" Hitomi asked surprised. "You mean she's not your fiancée anymore?" Hitomi asked surprised.

"No. She never was. I just told her today. I'm wondering if she'll come down to breakfast." Van said wrapping his hand around Hitomi's waist. 

"Oh well. I have to go for a second." Hitomi said and got herself away from Van. 

Princess June was coming down from her chamber. She had not believed it when they told her. She was not wanted as queen of Fanelia. Well, she had never been so insulted. All because of that skinny wench with her deep green eyes. Well, she had an idea of how she could drive them apart. It was clear that the king favoured her. Hmpf!_ "If his mind could not be changed, then I guess hers could be."_ She thought poisonously. 

Princess June spied on the little part in the hall. She saw when Hitomi left, and decided that it was a good time for her entrance.

"Oh, what a wonderful morning! How are all of you doing?" she asked the people in the room. 

"Great." Everyone answered.

"King Van, how enchanted to see you again." she gave him a most melting smile.

"Princess June," he said acknowledging her with a nod of his head.

"Would you walk with me?" she asked him.

Van looked at her darkly. She was not to be trusted, yet since it was her last day there, he might as well be polite. He walked with the Princess. 

Hitomi was just coming back from the kitchen a plate of food in her hand. She noticed Princes June and Van in the hall. She hesitated before taking another step. Van had her back turned to her, and the Princess looked evil. Hitomi didn't like what she saw.

"Oh, milord. I'm so glad you have changed your mind. Our wedding will be a success!" Princess June said loudly.

"What?" Van asked quietly. He wanted to say something more, when the princess swiftly grabbed him and pressed her mouth to his, in a kiss. Van tried to pull away, but the princess wouldn't budge.

Hitomi couldn't believe what she was seeing. Van was kissing Princess June. After he had told her she wasn't his fiancée. Hitomi was shocked, her newly mended heart, breaking into thousands of pieces. The plate she was holding dropped, as Hitomi's eyes widened in surprise. It hit the ground, with what she found to be a deafening sound. Hitomi's eyes filled with tears. This was unbelievable. She never knew Van to be such a player. What was going on? Hitomi was confused, and she knew she didn't want to listen to any more explanations. She ran out of the palace, into the now rainy environment.

Van managed to finally get Princess June off of him. He turned around to see Hitomi's eyes filled with shock, pain and hurt. The plate she had been holding was at her feet, shattered in millions of pieces. When Van saw that, he felt like he was about to faint. That little witch. It was her plan all along. Van never felt compelled to hit a woman before. He considered them very fragile creatures that meant no harm. He now saw that some of them were vipers in disguise. He wanted to kill the victorious looking wench in front of him. Instead, he just said between clenched teeth.

"Pack your bags, and if you are to **EVER **step foot in Fanelia again, you shall pay dearly." He told her and then ran after Hitomi.

"Hitomi! Hitomi where are you?" Van called in the rain. He spun around confused. Where could she have gone? Probably as far away from him as possible. She must think him a lowly scoundrel. No, why did fate have to be so cruel? Van had a look of pure desperation in his eyes. He had vowed to protect her, and he was causing her more pain. No, it wasn't fair. All he wanted to do was just kiss her, and never ever let her go. Where was she? In this rain she would probably get sick. The marketplace! That's where she could have went. Van ran in the direction of the village.

After Hitomi ran out of the palace, she stood in debate where to go. All she wanted to do was leave this world. She was wrong to have come here. Here, like on Earth, only pain existed; no joy. Hot tears were streaming down her face. Hitomi disregarded the rain. All she could see was Van's look in the moment when she had dropped the plate. It was pure darkness. No sparkle in his eyes. What was going on? How was Princess June involved in all of that. Hitomi didn't want to figure it out. All she knew, was that he had kissed her. **HER**. Hitomi sobbed again. Men were all idiots. Was he really that clueless? Did he really not realise how much she loved him? Hitomi wanted off this planet now. She never wanted to see Van Fanel again. Without her pendant, it was hopeless. The only person that could probably help her was Dryden. Of course! Asturia! That's where she'll go! Hitomi hitched a ride on a horse cart with some hay. 

"Are you going to Palas, in Asturia?" she asked the man driving the cart.

"Yes, would you like a ride?" the small man asked.

"Yes please." Hitomi told him.

"You'll have to ride with the hay." The man told her.

"I don't mind." Hitomi said, unable to smile.

The cart made its way slowly out of town. Hitomi sat in the hay, thinking at what she had just witnessed. _"It serves you right Kanzaki. Now you know how he felt when he saw you kiss Allen."_ Her conscience told her. But somehow, Hitomi didn't feel like she loved Van less. She was deeply hurt by what he did, but she didn't love him less. Love was indeed a strange thing. Yet her heart was so full of pain. Why was this love denied to her? Why did it have to hurt so badly. Hitomi was sure that Van didn't love her. I mean, if he would, he would have never played her this way. First telling her he wouldn't wed the woman, so that in the end she could see them kiss in the hall. Hitomi cried even more. Why did her heart hurt so much? She was very angry with Van. How dare he do that? She thought him more sensitive than that. He thought him more sweet. She was wrong. Oh how wrong. Another sob shook Hitomi's body. Why did it have to be this way? She then became aware of the rain, and of the fact that her body was soaked. Hitomi suddenly shivered. At this point, it didn't matter to her if she caught a cold. She wished to be dead. Hitomi curled up in the wet hay. She closed her eyes, and fell asleep. A dead sleep, only offering her illusions, she knew she could never have.

****

~~~~

Van reached the market place, only to find it empty. The rain had chased all the people inside. Hitomi was nowhere to be seen. Van ran through the mud, and the puddles, frantically looking for Hitomi. He needed to talk to her this instant. She probably hated him. Van needed to explain what happened. He was sure she would understand. Yet Hitomi was nowhere to be found. Van searched for hours in the rain. He took no notice of it. Hitomi was probably cold, and on the verge of catching a cold. He needed to find her this instant. After more hours of hopeless searching, Van returned to the palace, soaked.

"Lord Van! Where have you been?" Merle asked running up to him when she saw him.

"Hitomi... she's... gone!" Van said, not caring that he was dripping water all over.

"Oh, she didn't see how Princess June forced you to kiss her. She only saw the kiss. Oh lord Van!" Merle said hugging him.

"Merle, what am I going to do? She probably went back to the Phantom Moon. I can't loose her Merle. Not because of a mean revengeful princess." Van said, his voice breaking.

"Don't worry. She didn't go back to the Phantom Moon. She can't without the pendant. I'm sure she's somewhere just blowing off steam." Merle told him.

"No, she's gone. She doesn't want anything to do with me. You should have seen the look on her face. Her eyes; they just stopped sparkling. Merle, it was like her whole world collapsed. I can't believe I've caused her so much pain." Van whispered, shaking his head in disbelief. 

"Oh Lord Van! You've got to look on the bright side." Merle said hugging him and helping him sit down in a chair.

"What's that?" Van said with a dead voice.

"She would have never reacted this way had she not loved you." Merle told him smiling.

"She may have loved me, but I think she hates me at the present." Van said, his eyes regaining a bit of their sparkle.

"Oh Lord Van. Don't worry, we'll find her, and we'll make things right again." Merle told him.

****

~~~~

At the same time, things were cooling down at the palace, Hitomi arrived in Palas, the capital of Asturia. 

"Little miss, wake up, we're in Palas." The small man's wife told Hitomi.

She jumped up startled. "Thank you very much." Hitomi told them. "I do not have any money, yet I have this." Hitomi told them, taking her gold chain off her neck.

"Oh no miss, we can't accept this." The woman said, giving it back to Hitomi.

"No, please. It will do you more good than it will do me. You can sell it. You helped me when I needed to get out. I am most grateful to you." Hitomi told them.

"May the gods bless you miss." The woman said.

Hitomi got up, and wobbled through the streets. She made it to the castle. She told the guards that she needed to see King Dryden. They told him he wasn't there, and sent her to queen Millerna. 

When Millerna saw Hitomi, she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Hitomi! What are you doing here?" Millerna asked surprised.

"Oh, it's a long and sad tale. Oh Millerna, life is so cruel." Hitomi said collapsing in the young woman's arms. 

"Come on, let's get you out of these wet clothes, and get you a meal. You'll tell me all that happened." Millerna told her.

Hitomi sobbed, and followed the young queen.

****

~~~~

It had been a few hours since Hitomi had arrived at Palas. Millerna checked on the young woman for one final time to see that she was sleeping soundly. She knew all that happened, and found it strange indeed. She knew that Van loved Hitomi, and Millerna was surprised at his behaviour. Nevertheless, she hoped it was a big misunderstanding. With great care, Millerna sat down at her desk, and wrote a letter to Van, telling him where Hitomi was, and to get there instantly, since she was set on leaving Gaea as soon as possible. Millerna then sent the letter through the fastest courier they had, urging it to get there as fast as it could. She then closed her eyes, and thought at the pain Hitomi felt. Millerna could see that the girl was hopelessly in love with Van. She just hoped that the courier would reach Fanelia in time.


	9. How Did I Fall in Love With You?

Chapter 9 ~ How did I fall in love with you ****

Chapter 9 ~ How did I fall in love with you?

Hitomi was sitting on the balcony of the Asturian castle. She was sipping a mug of hot cocoa. King Dryden was not back from his journey yet, and she was still stuck on Gaea. Hitomi looked up into the sky. How could her heart be in such pain? Hitomi felt a tear drop down her cheek. It wasn't a tear of sadness though. Hitomi was mad. Actually, she was enraged. How could Van treat her like that? How could he just walk on her feelings like they were nothing? Was he worth all this pain? Hitomi got up, and kicked the chair, as she left the balcony. She wanted off this planet **NOW**! It wasn't worth it. Loneliness was nothing compared to the pain and anger she was feeling.

"Hey Hitomi. How are you?" Millerna asked.

"I'm ok." Hitomi said a little sharper than she would have liked. "Millerna, tell me what's wrong with Celena?" Hitomi asked in a soft voice.

"Well, she fell ill about a half a year ago. That's about as much as everyone knows." Millerna told her.

"Is that why Allen's life went down the drain?" Hitomi asked.

"Yeah. You see, she fell ill when he was on a mission. When he came back and no one could awaken Celena, he fell prey to desperation." Millerna told her.

"Why? Did he blame himself for her again?" Hitomi questioned.

"Yeah. He said that it all happened because he wasn't there. First her kidnapping, and now her disease. He said that whenever he was away, his sister only got worse. Then he started to gradually drink as no one could do anything to help Celena. It's sad really, but there's nothing we can do about it. Allen is still the best knight we have. It's just that whenever his sorrow catches up with him, he curls up with his bottle." Millerna said sadly.

Hitomi only shook her head in disapproval. She could see what caused Allen to act so odd the days before. Yet it was still a poor excuse. She'd think a knight had better control.

****

~~~~

****

(a few hours before)

"Lord Van! Lord Van! There's an urgent letter from Millerna!" Merle came up to him with a letter in her hand.

"What does she want. I have no time to waste. Did the search parties reveal anything?" Van asked.

"No, but the letter must be very urgent. It came by special courier. " Merle informed him.

Van broke the seal quickly. Maybe, just maybe... yes he had found her! Van's heart soared as his eyes danced on the paper. Hitomi was in Asturia! No wonder she was nowhere to be found.

"Lord Van?" Merle asked as she saw Van's face light up.

"Hitomi's in Asturia. I have to go talk to her!" Van said and sprouted his wings. He took off into the morning sun, hurrying towards his beloved.

****

~~~~

(present time)

Hitomi was anxious for Dryden to come back, when the castle began to shake.

"What was that?" she asked Millerna in an alarmed voice.

"Oh nothing, it's just that this time of year we get a few earthquakes. Nothing to worry about." Millerna told her.

"Oh, ok. Well, I'm going to go take a walk. I'll be back later in the afternoon, so I can speak to Dryden." Hitomi said and proceeded to leave.

"Wait, where are you going to be going?" Millerna asked, aware that Van was probably on his way to Asturia by then.

"Not far. I'd like to go climb the hill behind the royal castle. I want to get a better view of the city, before I leave." Hitomi told her.

"Ok, be careful, there's an old abandoned mine under that hill, and it might be unstable because of the earthquakes. Take care Hitomi." Millerna advised.

"Don't worry. I will." Hitomi smiled. A sad smile only showing the queen how upset she really was.

Millerna watched Hitomi leave. The blonde queen shook her head in disapproval. "Van, you better get here fast, or else you're gonna loose her for sure." Millerna whispered to herself.

In the air, Van was thinking only of Hitomi. He hoped he would be in time to clarify things with her. Van's heart shivered when he thought of what Hitomi must be feeling. Without doubt she probably wanted to kill him. Van silently cursed. Why did June have to be so rotten? Even if Hitomi wasn't there, he would still not have accepted her as queen of Fanelia. There was only one woman for him, and Van didn't want to let her get away. Hopefully, she would have calmed down by now. _"Oh no, what if she went to Asturia to accept Allen's proposal? What if she did it just to punish me?"_ Van knew he wouldn't stand around on the side and let Allen have Hitomi. Not after the way he had behaved when he asked for her hand, or the way he had behaved since his sister's sickness. Van shook his head, trying to clear his mind of the dark picture forming there. (He could see Hitomi cower in a corner as Allen would come home drunk.) No, she did not deserve that kind of fate. He would rather call Allen out in a duel, than let Hitomi marry him. Van knew what he wanted. He just hoped that he would be in time to get it. _"Hold on Hitomi. We'll straighten this out!"_ he thought.

****

~~~~

A few hours later, Van set down on the balcony of the Asturian castle.

"Van! What took you so long!" Millerna greeted him.

"Good day to you too my queen." Van said with a smile. "Where is she?" he asked getting serious.

"She went for a walk. Van, how could you?" Millerna asked, with eyes of steel.

"I didn't. That wretch pulled me toward her, and pretended to kiss me. It was all a ploy to get her revenge because I would not have her as queen of Fanelia." Van told her sincerely.

"Well, she's set on going back to the Phantom Moon. I don't know how you can fix it, but you better you hear me?" she told him.

"Ok, ok, where did she go take the walk?" Van asked anxious to see Hitomi.

"She went up that hill. Go after her!" Millerna motioned him.

Van ran up the small country path, in the direction where Millerna said Hitomi went. He was really nervous. Would she believe him? Van hoped she would. After all, the truth was on his side.

After the long walk, Hitomi sat down on the side of the road. All she could think about was Van. Hitomi could feel herself getting angrier and angrier. How could he treat her this way? 

"Hey there, may I take a seat here?" that familiar soft voice asked.

Hitomi looked up in surprise. She found herself staring into Van's chocolate eyes. He was kneeling down in front of her. Hitomi got mad. He had a lot of nerve coming here and trying to talk to her. Didn't he know how she felt? Hitomi growled. Her hand came down with frightening speed. Unfortunately, Van grabbed it.

"You're not going to slap me." He told her. Unfortunately, a forceful blow from her free hand blistered his cheek. 

"Go back to your little princess." Hitomi told him and got up.

"She's not my little princess. All I want to do is talk to you!" Van told her.

"Well, did it ever occur to you that I don't want to talk to you? How did you find me anyway?" Hitomi asked, her eyes full of rage.

"Millerna told me you were here. Listen, June was jealous that she wasn't going to be the queen of Fanelia, and decided she should take a little revenge on us. She drew me into the hall, and when she saw you approach, she kissed me. I tried to get her off me, but I didn't succeed until it was too late." Van told her.

"What a good excuse! I completely believe you!" Hitomi said mockingly. "You're such a player Van Fanel! I can't believe you've got the guts to come here and sell me this crap! I spend two years of my life constantly thinking of you, and hoping that you still care about me, and when I come here, I find a player that leads me on at first and then breaks my heart to pieces. If I'd have wanted pain Van, I would have stayed on the Phantom Moon. At least pure pain is better than what you have put me through." Hitomi said, her voice going through Van like hundreds of steel knives. 

"Hitomi, how could I ever get you to believe me?" Van asked, hurt in his voice.

"You can't. How could you Van? How can you be so clueless? How can you just treat me like that?" Hitomi asked, her eyes filling with tears. She didn't want to see him anymore. He brought her too much pain. Could he really **not** see how she felt about him. It was clear to Hitomi that Van didn't love her back. After all, she had opened her heart to him -more or less- and he didn't say anything. That was even more painful than all the kisses Princess June could give him. Hitomi couldn't stand it anymore. She spun on her heels and ran up the hill. She would give anything for the earth to swallow her up right now.

"Hitomi! Hitomi don't run away from me. We're not done talking!" Van called after her. When he saw that Hitomi had no intention of turning back, Van began to run after her. They weren't done. There was still something more he had to say to her. 

Just then, the ground began to shake. Horrible noises echoed under him. Van saw the ground slowly cracking. The cracks began to become deeper and deeper as the ground slowly began to break under him. Holes started to grow in the ground. The noise was deafening. Van saw the ground break right under Hitomi. She was going to fall any second now. He couldn't let her get hurt. In a supreme effort, he ran the last few meters, and tried to push her out of the way, when the ground broke under him too. Hitomi and Van plunged a few meters into dark nothingness.

"Van! Help me!" Hitomi screamed before falling.

"Hold on! Try to grab my hand!" Van said, and tried to sprout his wings. However, the trip to Asturia had been enough for them, and they just broke when he tried to fly. Van found himself falling along with Hitomi. He managed to get a hold of her, and grab her.

When Van grabbed her, Hitomi had never felt anything better. She was sure things were ok now. Hitomi could feel Van's heart beating under his shirt. She could see he was scared, but Hitomi could feel he wasn't scared for himself. Hitomi felt that Van was scared for her. She hugged him, and in that instant, she saw the scene back in Fanelia.

Princess June had indeed forced herself onto Van. He had never wanted to kiss her, and **HAD** not kissed her back. Hitomi saw how it all had been. Van was telling the truth. He indeed did **NOT** love Princess June. Hitomi was about to sense something more, when she hit the ground. Van fell on top of her, shielding her from the falling rocks. 

"Van, I'm sorry." Hitomi said before passing out.

****

~~~~

When Hitomi came about, she couldn't remember where she was. When her senses started returning to her, Hitomi felt something heavy sitting on her. With the little light coming through the long hole, Hitomi could see that the "thing" was Van. He had shielded her from the falling debris, and had passed out_. "Oh no, what if he has a concussion?"_ Hitomi couldn't move. She guessed that the rocks all fell on her legs. She knew that her upper body was ok. She hoped she had not broken a leg in the fall.

"Van, Van, wake up!" she cried a little alarmed, when she saw that Van didn't move. "Oh, please, please wake up!" she begged.

"Hit... Hitomi, are you ok?" Van asked as he regained consciousness.

"Yeah! Van, we're probably in the abandoned mine. Can you move?" Hitomi asked.

"Abandoned mine?" Van asked confused.

"Yeah. Millerna told me that they used to mine this hill. When the ground broke, we must have landed in the mine." Hitomi briefed him.

"I see." Van said aware for the first time that he was resting his head on top of Hitomi's chest. Van blushed, thinking at how much he wanted to kiss her and see if she's all right.

"Can you move? I'm pinned to the ground, and you're squishing me." Hitomi told him.

"I'll try, but I must say, I landed on something soft." Van said, smiling in the dark.

Hitomi laughed. "Well don't you be getting used to this. I want out! And I landed on something soft also. I think it's moss. Anyhow, thank you for plunging after me." Hitomi said seriously.

"No problem. I love getting stuck in abandoned mines, with women ready to kill me." Van said with a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

"Oh Van, I'm sorry. I knew you were telling the truth, I was blowing off steam. I saw how it happened when you jumped after me. Princess June was indeed a snake. I'm really sorry for slapping you. Now get off me!" Hitomi said breathing hoarsely. Van was squishing her, and aside from that, being so close to him wasn't doing her good. All Hitomi could think about was kissing him.

Van moved, slowly at first, trying to brush the rocks off his body. When he got himself free, and off of Hitomi, she breathed a sigh of relief. Hitomi sat up, unable to move her legs. At least the upper part of her body was free. 

"Do you have any means of lighting a fire?" Hitomi asked. The little light they had, was gone, and they were now surrounded in darkness.

"Yeah, wait here." Van told her. Hitomi heard some awkward sounds in the night, and a few minutes later, a fire was born.

"Is this ok?" Van asked.

"Yeah, thank you. I was uncomfortable in the dark." Hitomi said and tried to get the rest of the rocks off her foot.

"Here, let me help you." Van said gently. He got down beside the pile of rocks, and removed them off Hitomi's foot.

"Thanks." She said and tried to get up. As soon as she did though, Hitomi fell back down against the soft moss.

"Are you all right?" Van was beside her in a second.

"Yeah, I think I sprained my ankle." Hitomi said, tears of pain glistering in her eyes.

"Oh Hitomi, how do you manage to get yourself into these things?" Van asked.

"Well I don't know. I guess I must have fallen wrong or something." Hitomi argued.

"Come on, let me get you near the fire. I don't want you to freeze to death or something." Van told her. He scooped her up in his arms, and placed her gently near the fire.

Hitomi just looked at Van. His face was smeared with dust from the fall, and it had a few scratches. Other than that though, he was fine. She brushed his dusty hair out of the way. There were a few more scratches covered by it. She gently ran her hand past them, almost as if trying to heal them.

Van just stood there, electrified from her touch. It was so gentle, yet he could feel himself blush under the soft caress. He looked into her eyes. They were shining; sparkling with life and determination. He never thought her more beautiful. Even though her face was scratched, and smeared with dust, never had Hitomi sparkled more life, more love.

"You look like a million bucks." She said gently smirking at him.

"Same to you. It looks like you had a dust bath," Van told her, gently removing the hair from her eyes. He just loved the way they twinkled; so gentle and mysterious. 

Van's hand lingered on Hitomi's face. He gently brushed her cheek. It was still silky and soft. His hand lingered on her face, gently soothing the cuts. He felt the blush creep up into her face. Van absolutely loved it. He leaned closer to her.

Hitomi herself felt pulled towards Van. She could feel the knots tie in her stomach. Was her really going to kiss her? Hitomi felt the urge to feel his lips against hers. She leaned closer, wanting to kiss him with a deep desire never before let loose.

Van didn't know when or how it happened. All he knew was just that he found himself wildly kissing Hitomi. She was responding to him in a way he never thought possible. Van felt something inside him snap. All the love he had held back from her these past two years just flew free. He could barely control the torrent of emotions that was passing through him. He found himself press against Hitomi harder. She was pressing back. Van could feel her sweet lips against his, yet he felt nothing. He could somehow feel her conscience link to his, and all his love just transfer to her. He was barely aware that the same thing was happening back. The kiss deepened, and a soft moan escaped Hitomi's throat. Van felt how he was running out of air, and the desire in him calmed for a moment. For just a moment. He was right when he had wanted to kiss her all those times. She tasted sweeter than honey. This first kiss had been wilder and better than anything he had imagined. He could have never dreamed of this. There were no words to describe it. All he knew when they drew apart, was that the kiss had left him powerless. He realised he was a slave of love forever, for he had hopelessly fell in love with the green eyed girl. Although Van had acknowledged it before, he had never truly realised the extent of his feelings for Hitomi. Right then and there he realised that he will never let her go. Ever. She was his forever, as he was hers. 

Hitomi drew back from the kiss, bewildered by the feelings going through her body. She had felt electrified by the kiss. Hitomi felt like she had just tasted the sweetest fire. The aftershocks were still lingering on her senses. She felt her stomach burn, and her head ache and spin. Never had she experienced something more intense and more pleasurable. She remembered the kiss on the bridge with Allen. It was nothing like this. It was just ice masked in a little bit of warmth. Hitomi had felt fire now that she had finally kissed Van. She had felt how something broke inside of her. During those intense moments, she had felt how all her love for Van had flown out to him, and vice versa. She felt warmed by his love. Hitomi sighed with contempt. She had never felt more alive than when she had kissed him. She now realised that she loved Van beyond all obstacles. She had always loved him this intensely. Pity she only had to find out how much she cared for him after a kiss. Hitomi smiled wickedly. Oh, he would have a hard time trying to escape her! She would never let him go.

Van looked at Hitomi, and saw the shadows of the fire dance on her features. He thought he saw her smile, and turn red. What would happen now? He hoped she wouldn't slap him. Van was very surprised when Hitomi crawled closer to him. He let her rest beside him. Just having her there beside him was enough. He was still bewildered from their kiss. Van felt Hitomi stare at him. He looked down, to meet her gaze. It was a look of pure love.

"How did I fall in love with you?" she asked quietly as if speaking more to herself.

Van's eyes widened. Did he hear her right? She just said she fell in love with him. That meant... Did it mean what he thought it meant? He was silent, letting Hitomi continue.

"Van, I love you." The words slipped off her tongue. Her eyes grew large as she realised she had voiced her thoughts.

Van was in heaven. He was surprised how four little words could make him feel so happy. He had never dared hope. He dreamed, but he never let his dreams become more. But now, she had said it. She wanted him. Him, not anyone else. Should he tell her, or was he dreaming this? 

Before Van could think everything through, he found himself kissing Hitomi. Again, he was caught in a slow moment, thinking that he didn't even know how it happened. Yet he was kissing her, and she was responding to him in that warm way that sent shivers up his spine. Van felt her wrap his fingers in his hair, and felt the need to press her harder against him. In their passion, Van lost his balance and fell on his back, Hitomi landing on top of him. Never breaking their kiss, it was Van who issued a small moan of pleasure. God he loved her. This kiss was again truly breathtaking. He could spend an eternity just kissing her. She was a flame within a flame. Van felt the fire from her kiss spread down his throat and into the smallest corners of his being. When the kiss ended (because of lack of air, damn that oxygen essential for living) Van lifted Hitomi a little so he could see into her eyes. They were again sparkling like two emeralds into the night.

"I could spend an eternity kissing you. I love you Hitomi. I always have, and I always will." He said gently.

He saw how her eyes filled with tears. 

"What's wrong?" Van asked. "What did I say? I'm sorry Hitomi!" he added quickly.

"You said nothing. Your foot is on my twisted ankle, and it's killing me!" she said and broke into a fit of laughter.

Van looked at her. He had thought his words had hurt her in any way. Yet it was his foot. He had to smile. It felt great to finally admit his love to her. It was great to love, and to be loved back. He spun, placing Hitomi on the soft moss. He then started to place small kisses on her neck. She was shrieking with laughter.

"Oh, Van, stop! That tickles!" she cried out when she couldn't help it any more.

"I don't care!" he smiled wickedly.

Hitomi wrapped her arms against his neck, drawing him closer to her. She kissed him again, only this time she broke the kiss early, before the deep feelings inside of her stirred. They were already tormented by the previous kisses. 

"I love you Hitomi." Van whispered gently in her ear.

"I know. I love you too. I think I fell in love with you when I first saw you. If you hadn't been such a jerk, we could have skipped all this pain." She told him lovingly.

"Hmm... well, I've always loved you. I was just too afraid to admit it, until I saw you kiss Allen on that bridge. That drove a sword right through my heart." 

"I know. That's how I felt when I saw you kiss June. But let's put that all behind us. I don't care anymore. We only have here and now. Can you please take a look at my ankle now? It's killing me." Hitomi told him.

A few hours, and a few kisses later, Van and Hitomi fell asleep in each other's arms, by the warm fire. Holding her in a protective embrace, Van's head was resting on Hitomi's sandy hair. Her own was resting on his chest. Little did they know, that a magic never ending circle of love surrounded both of them. The angel was smiling happily on both of them. With that, Cupid took his bow and arrows and headed for the sky. He had wasted enough time on these two. The rest was up to them, for they had the never-ending love. Whatever obstacles would stand in their path, they would crumble when facing their love.


	10. In The Arms of The Angel

Chapter 10 ~ In the arms of the Angel ****

Chapter 10 ~ In the arms of the Angel

It was early morning when Hitomi woke up sleepily. She remembered the events of last night. She smiled, thinking of the wild kisses. Did they really happen? Or was she just being fooled by her imagination again? No, they did happen, or else Van wouldn't be holding her like that. Hitomi stirred, and took a better look at Van. She guessed he was more hurt than he was showing. After all, his wings just gave up on him yesterday. He was her fallen angel, now more literally than ever. Hitomi gently broke Van's embrace. She was hungry, and her leg hurt. Hitomi crawled around, and searched for something she could support herself on. If no one would we coming for them, they'd have to make it out on their own, and Van wouldn't be able to carry her.

"Huh? Hitomi where are you?" Van asked startled as he awakened all by himself.

"Don't worry. I'm here, it's just that I need to find something that will support me since my ankle is sprained." Hitomi told him from the darkness.

"Be careful," Van said and tried to get up. There was an awful pain in his back. He hoped that his wings were all right, and that in the fall he had no broken any ribs.

"You, sit down where you are. I'll take a look at you in a second. Let me make my way over to you." Hitomi told him.

"How did you know I tried to get up?" Van asked.

"I heard you groan. Stay there." Hitomi said and limped back over to him. She had found a thick stick and that made her walking easier. 

Van looked at Hitomi. Her face looked pale, and she looked in pain. All he wanted to do now was just get them out of there. He was sure Hitomi needed a doctor. 

"Oh, we need to get out of here." Hitomi told him as she sat down beside him.

"I know. You need a doctor." Van observed.

"My foot is fine. It's just a light sprain, but you're probably hurt also." Hitomi observed.

"Nah, I'm fine." Van assured her.

"No you're not. Is that why your back is all bruised?" she asked. 

"No it's not!' Van argued.

"Zip it! Take off your shirt. I need to see if you broke any ribs." Hitomi ordered.

Van obliged. He was indeed not feeling well at all, although all he would have liked to do was kiss Hitomi some more. Hmm, but she was concentrating on his back. Van felt Hitomi slowly massage it, and closed his eyes. He had never felt better. It was sheer delight for someone to take the time to do that. Behind him, Hitomi frowned. She didn't like the look of things.

"Van, could you sprout your wings please?" Hitomi asked.

Van's eyes opened in shock. She wanted to see them? The things for which he was cursed? "Why? What's wrong?" he asked.

"I think you might have hurt your wings in the fall. I want to see if they're all right. Maybe that's all that's been causing you all this pain." Hitomi reasoned.

"Are you sure?" Van asked.

"Yeah. There's nothing for you to be afraid of. I told you before, I think your wings are beautiful." Hitomi said and blushed. 

Van turned around to look at her. She wasn't looking at him. She was staring at some point in the ground, but Van could see Hitomi's blush. She really believed what she had said. He smiled. The one person –besides Merle- who had never been afraid of his wings. She was truly something.

"Ok, brace yourself." Van told her.

Hitomi looked at him, with a look of sheer happiness, not fear. She was delighted to see his wings again. They were magical.

Hitomi watched in amazement, as two soft furry things started to come out of Van's back. She watched transfigured as the ivory wings grew and grew. They were beyond words; so beautiful. They represented all the purity and innocence Hitomi could imagine. It was like nothing she saw before. Hitomi felt like crying at the sight. How different Van looked with them. She concentrated on her plan. Hitomi put her hands on one of the wings. The feathers were soft. Softer than anything she had ever felt, besides Van's kiss. And light too. So light. Hitomi slowly traced her hand down the wing. It was majestic. She could feel Van tremble under her touch. Hitomi guessed that no one had ever done that to him. Her touch became even softer, gentler. She could see Van blush. He was actually crimson red from her touch. Hitomi noticed that halfway down the wing, there was dust, rustled feathers, and even some specks of blood. She took a closer look, and found that there was a long thin scratch under the feathers. Hitomi cleaned the wound as best as she could, and put the feathers back in place. She could feel the wing get soft and relax again. Hitomi proceeded on inspecting the other wing. It proved to be intact, except for a few rustled feathers. Van was as red as a boiled lobster, if not redder.

"It's ok. I was right. Your right wing is scratched. When we get out of here, I'll have Millerna take a look at it." Hitomi told him smiling.

Van pulled his wings in, and turned to face her. "No, although the others know who I am, only you and Merle have been close to me when I had my wings. Others will be frightened of them. It will heal all by itself." Van told her.

"But why, they are so beautiful." Hitomi said innocently.

Van blushed, thinking about they way she had caressed his wings. "You're not from here, so there will be no use to try and explain." Van told her.

"Ok then. So, how should we get out of here?" Hitomi asked, drawing back, and putting more logs on the fire.

"Hey, is that all I get?" Van asked, with a weird twinkle in his eye.

"What do you mean?" Hitomi asked.

"Well, isn't a kiss supposed to make it better?" Van asked raising an eyebrow.

Hitomi pretended like she didn't know what he was talking about. "A kiss?" she asked innocently.

"Yeah, like this." Van said and drew Hitomi closer to him. He kissed her, a deep kiss, that awakened all the fire he had felt the night before. Hitomi pressed herself against Van harder, her mouth devouring his. Her hands entwined behind his neck, drawing him even closer. Van's hands were softly tracing the lines on her back. Hitomi felt like she was burning. The sweet fire of the pleasure was gently spreading through Hitomi. She was about to let out a soft moan, when a voice came from above. 

"Lord Van! Hitomi are you down there?" they heard a familiar voice.

Van and Hitomi broke free, happy that they were rescued, but frustrated because their romantic moment was interrupted. 

"Yeah, down here Merle!" Van called.

"Great! We'll have some people come down there as soon as possible! Hold on!" Merle said. They heard rushed steps on the surface.

"Hey, you know, we should just act normal. I bet everyone is dying to know what happened. If we just play it cool, we'll drive them crazy. Especially Merle." Van told her, with a mischievous look.

"We should do that. She has been trying her matchmaking techniques on us! I don't like being a lab rat." Hitomi said.

"Not that I haven't enjoyed it, but I want to teach her a lesson. I don't need that much help solving my problems!" Van said.

"Yeah! It would be great!" Hitomi giggled.

"Well, since we have to play it cool for a while, let's just get some kisses in advance." Van said and leaned over to steal some hot kisses from Hitomi.

"You do realise that I'll want more in a few hours?" she laughed.

"I'll be happy to oblige." Van chuckled.

"Yeah, but just as long as we don't blow our cover. I find I like your idea very much!" Hitomi told him.

"Don't worry!" Van told her, and kissed her again. 

Footsteps were heard above-ground.

"Come on, we're supposed to be playing it cool! We're gonna blow it from the start if you don't stop!" Hitomi laughed and got Van off of her.

"Aww, I'm not sure I like this very much," he said looking at her with a wide grin.

"Come on, it was your idea in the first place, and secondly, when have u played such a perfectly orchestrated joke on everybody?" Hitomi asked.

"Well...." Van was silent.

"Well? You'll have fun!" Hitomi laughed at him.

"Hey Van, Hitomi, are you all right in there?" they heard a voice from up above.

"Just fine!" Hitomi responded.

"Ok, we'll be sending down some ropes, are you injured?" the voice asked.

"Only Hitomi. She's sprained an ankle." Van shouted.

"Ok. We'll be sending someone down there then." The voice said.

"No, I'm ok, I can tie the rope to my waist and you can pull me up. If you send someone down there, you risk more rocks to fall." Hitomi pointed out.

"Very well. Are you sure?" the man asked.

"Positive." Hitomi responded.

"Are you sure?" Van asked her.

"Yeah, don't worry. I'll be fine. It's only a sprain." Hitomi smiled reassuringly.

"I wouldn't want you getting hurt." Van told her as he snuggled closer.

"I won't be hurt, but thank you for the concern." Hitomi said as she ran her hand through his hair.

"Always. When it comes to you, I always worry." Van told her as he gently touched her cheek.

"I'm not that accident prone!" Hitomi laughed.

"I know, but I can't help but worry." Van confessed.

Just then, two ropes came down the narrow hole.

"Well, I guess we're really getting out of here." Hitomi said as she got up to limp towards the rope. Van himself got up and supported her. He tied the rope around her waist securely, and then signalled the people to pull her up. Van watched as Hitomi reached safety.

When Hitomi reached the surface, many unfamiliar faces greeted her. Then, out of nowhere, the red fur and tail belonging to Merle appeared. The young cat-woman jumped in front of the people, and gave Hitomi a big hug.

"Hitomi! I'm so glad you're safe!" Merle exclaimed while hugging her.

"It's ok Merle! We fell through the ground to the mine when the earthquake occurred. We're fine. Just tired and hungry." Hitomi told her.

"I was so worried when you and Lord Van didn't show up at the castle. We waited, and waited, but then went in search of you two this morning." Merle told her. "Lord Van!" she exclaimed jumping into Van's arms as soon as they pulled him out.

"I'm fine Merle. Just fine. A little bruised, but fine." Van told her.

"Good. Millerna can take a look at you two when we get there. Here, we brought two extra horses." Merle told them.

One of the men helped mount Hitomi on the horse. Van took the other one, and they were off in the direction of the Asturian castle.

"Hey Van, isn't it good to be back in the sunlight?" Hitomi asked, giving him a warm look.

"Yeah. Getting stuck in that mine was not a good idea." Van said with a mischievous look. Hitomi smiled at him. It might not have been that great for comfort, but other than that, she valued that time. Where else could they get that much peace and quiet. She smiled, thinking Van was thinking the same thing.

"How about a race?" Hitomi asked, grinning wickedly.

"You sure you're up to it?" Van asked, matching her grin with an equally seductive smirk.

"Yeah! Of course. I may not be able to run, but this horse can!" Hitomi laughed.

"Ready, set, go!" Van said.

And, they were off. At first Hitomi was in the lead. For most of the way there she was approximately one length ahead of him. However Van pulled in the last stretch, and reached the castle before her.

"Well Hitomi, I guess you owe me something now!" Van said grinning wolfishly. 

"Well I guess I do." Hitomi said smiling at him.

"Hey you two! Where did you run off in such a hurry?" Merle asked finally reaching them.

"Oh, just having a friendly race." Hitomi told her innocently.

"Yeah, can we go inside now? I'm starving!" Van told them.

"Me too!" Hitomi agreed.

"Let me help you down." Van offered.

"Hey you two! We've been worried sick about you! Is it true you got stuck in the mine?" Millerna asked when she saw them enter the palace.

"Yeah, for the whole night." Hitomi answered from Van's arms.

"I see. Have you sprained your ankle or something?" Millerna asked.

"Yes. Can you take a look at it?" Hitomi asked.

"Sure, right this way." Millerna led them to her infirmary. There, she bandaged Hitomi's ankle. "Just stay off it for a few days, and you should be ?" Millerna smiled.

****

~~~~

Later that night, after dinner, the Asturian royalty was holding a small party. Hitomi felt it safe to slip away carefully. She had to admit it was fun teasing everyone, since they were all curious about what happened, but she wanted to tend to Van's hurt wing. She took some bandages and medicines from Millerna's office, and went to sit on the roof of the castle. 

Hitomi was looking up at the moon, and thinking how content she was. Being loved back what the best feeling in the world, next to loving. Hitomi hoped Van would come. If not, she'd have to catch him in the morning. She was determined on fixing his wing.

"Hey, what are you dreaming about?" Van asked coming up behind her.

"Oh nothing, I was just reflecting on Merle's reaction when I told her nothing happened in the mine. I told her that all we did was talk." Hitomi had to laugh.

"Yeah, I know. She had this sour look on her face. It was like she just ate a piskis." Van laughed, and sat beside Hitomi. 

"I brought stuff to fix your wing, since you didn't want Millerna seeing them." Hitomi said and showed him the medicine.

"Hitomi, you didn't have to." Van told her.

"Yes I did. There's no point in you ruining your wings because of me. Come on, let me have a look." Hitomi motioned him to take his shirt off, and sprout his wings.

Van obliged, and his majestic wings sprouted into the night. Hitomi was again caught in a trance. Luckily, she recovered fast, and got to work on cleaning the wound. Van winced a little, when she bandaged it, but had to admit it felt much better when she finished. The stiffness in his back was almost gone.

"You know, no one has ever touched my wings before you." He told her when she finished.

"I know. I could see by the way you reacted that no one had ever laid hands on them." Hitomi told him.

Van stretched out on the roof, looking at the starry sky. "Everyone was afraid of them. They all fear the Draconians. You're the first human that hasn't. You and Merle." Van told her quietly.

"Why should I fear you? I think your wings are the most beautiful things ever, and that you should be proud of them. It is true that you shouldn't show them to everyone, but you shouldn't be upset of who you are. After all, you couldn't help it, and it's not your fault. Therefore, if you can't fight it, join it." Hitomi told him as she lay beside him.

"Hmm, how do you manage to make me feel better?" Van asked amazed.

"Well, all I know is that I love you for who you are. My fallen angel." Hitomi said, and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. 

"You're an angel. I can't believe I was a fool to let you go before." Van said, and kissed her back. "Oh yeah, that reminds me. You still owe me since I won that race!" Van said with a wolfish smile.

"What do you want?" Hitomi asked laughing.

"Well, hmm... how about this?" Van said, and leaned over. He kissed her. The fire burning inside of him, he could also feel Hitomi's deep desire. Oh, he **COULD** spend an eternity kissing her. Every time, it was different. Sweeter and better than before. Van moaned in pleasure. Hitomi broke the kiss.

"Well, how about these?" she asked and placed hot kisses on his cheek and lips. Hot playful kisses, only making Van chuckle.

"How could you guys lead me to think there was nothing in between you?" they heard a voice in front of them. Van and Hitomi looked up, only to see Merle's silhouette outlined in the moonlight. "How could you?" she asked.

"Merle, it was just a joke, meant to teach you better than to try your little matchmaking games on us!" Hitomi laughed, blushing that she'd been "caught in the act".

"Was I really that transparent?" Merle asked.

"Yes." Van agreed.

"Oh well, so tell me. Are you guys together?" Merle asked.

"Yes, yes we are." Hitomi said, looking in Van's eyes, her eyes never wavering. 

"Great!" Merle jumped up into the air. "Err, I'll be leaving you now." She said and left.

"And Merle! Remember, no more matchmaking!" Van called after her.

"Yeah right! Now that I've got you two together, there's more work for me to do." She shot back as she was leaving.

"Well, there you have it. I present you Cupid's assistant!" Hitomi laughed.

Van chuckled too. He hugged Hitomi, tightly. It was so great finally having his feelings in the open. Van realised how much he loved her. Just for what she had said tonight, he felt his love for her blossom. She was truly a gift from the gods. How could he ever wish for more? She had already given him everything, and in return taken his heart. Van laughed, thinking he never wanted it back. She could keep it forever, for it was the beating of her own heart that kept him alive. She was the only thing he needed in his life. May the world fall apart and crumble, he would always have what he found in that mine.


	11. Will You?

Chapter 11 ~ Will you ****

Chapter 11 ~ Will you?

Van was sitting at the head of his council table. 

"All against?" he asked.

Wazir's hand flew up instantly.

"All in favour?" Van asked sternly.

All the other hands were raised.

"It looks like you fail again Wazir." Van said, with a mocking smile on his face. "I have to go now, that this matter is settled." Van told them and got up to leave.

"Good luck milord." Leto told him.

"Even if you fools do not have the guts to stand up to him. I will. He has humiliated me enough." Wazir told them hotly after Van left.

"You will do no such thing. We all agree, for our own reasons. You have caused enough trouble!" Leto scorned him.

"Hmpf! You shall see. I **WILL** get the last word!" Wazir yelled and left the room.

"Someone should keep an eye out for him." Leto told everyone.

"Don't worry. Wazir will be busy today." Merle told them.

****

~~~~

Down in the market, Hitomi was looking for an anniversary gift. Yes, it had been one month since she had begun to date Van. They had a blast. Hitomi couldn't believe that one month had passed by. She didn't know how Van did it, but he managed to keep up with his court duties and also have time for her. Hitomi truly admired his sense of diplomacy. She walked into a little shop, and bought two very odd looking necklaces. They were made of the same stone, and when you brought their pendants together, they formed a perfect circle. Hitomi found it perfect, since she was sure that Van was the other half of her soul. Satisfied, Hitomi left the market. She returned to the palace, and headed to her room, where she would store the gift until she would meet Van. He told her he would be busy the whole day. Hitomi understood. He had a kingdom to run, and no matter how much he'd want to be with her, he still had duties. Hitomi hoped she didn't inconvenience him in any way, and she also hoped that the people of Fanelia celebrated anniversaries. She didn't want to make a _faux pass_. 

When she reached her room, Hitomi found a note, and some flowers on her bed. She smelled the wild red roses, and tore open the note.

__

"Tonight at about 7, go up to the roof.

Love Van"

Hitomi smiled. She now had her answer. Fanelians, and especially Van, cared a lot about anniversaries. She smiled, trying to imagine what the little devil had in his mind. The roof. Hitomi couldn't come up with anything. All she knew was that it will be a blast. Van had a way of making everything wonderful.

****

~~~~

Later that night, Hitomi made her way to the roof. When she got there, no one was in sight. She spun around, puzzled. Was this some sort of trick? Hitomi looked around puzzled. All of a sudden, a hand came over her mouth, and a blindfold over her eyes.

"Sssshh. Hitomi, it's me. Come on, let's go." Van told her quietly, taking his hand off her mouth.

"Van, what's this all about?" Hitomi asked spinning around bewildered. 

"It's a surprise. Don't worry." He checked her blindfold to see that it wouldn't slip off.

"Where are we going?" Hitomi asked, looking for him.

"I can't tell you. It's a surprise wait. Now, brace yourself." He told her. Hitomi heard a sound similar to the rustling of feathers.

Van grabbed Hitomi by the waist, and jumped off the roof. He caught an updraft of the warm breeze blowing, and took off into the night. Hitomi was laughing, having been taken by surprise. 

"I didn't know you were going to fly us there!" she told him.

"It's this last minute idea I got. Don't worry. It's not far." He said placing a soft kiss on her neck.

"Shouldn't you concentrate on flying?" Hitomi asked laughing.

"Well, with you so close, it's quite hard to." Van said and spun in the air. 

Hitomi felt how Van turned her toward him. He spun in the air, holding her close to him. Hitomi felt like she was walking on air, as her feet were hanging. She suddenly realised that they were dancing in the air. Van was holding her in his arms and spinning in the motion of the breeze. Hitomi felt like that was the most wonderful music she ever heard. There, in the air, it felt like she was among the stars, although she knew she had all she wanted right there. Hitomi took her hand off Van's neck, and brushed it past his cheek. Then, she leaned closer and kissed him. Honey couldn't have been softer or sweeter. Her lips against his were softer that the most delicate rose petals. Her kiss was pure fiery honey. It set him burning, like the brightest star. When the kiss ended, Van could feel his skin blush. That had to be the most extraordinary kiss he had ever received from his wonderful Hitomi. Luckily, the breeze cooled his growing desire.

"I love you. I'll never let you go." She told him quietly after.

"You couldn't let me go, because I'm never letting you go. You're staying with me forever." Van said possessively. He then spun her around one more time, and proceeded on their way.

After a few more minutes in the air, Van placed Hitomi on the soft grassy ground of a forest.

"Are we there?" Hitomi asked.

"Yes." Van told her.

"Van, may I take off my blindfold now?" Hitomi asked.

"Not yet. I'll take it off. Don't worry." Van told her. 

Hitomi heard some rushed footsteps, and then from behind her, she felt Van embrace her. Slowly, her blindfold fell off, and Hitomi found herself staring into the most beautiful red rose she even saw. 

"Oh Van, I love it!" she told him taking it from his hands and smelling it. 

"I thought you might." Van said and kissed her lightly. Hitomi however, had other ideas. After a few minutes, Van broke the deep kiss they'd been engaged in.

"Come on, let's dig in." Van said, and showed her a picnic blanket full with goodies. The stars and the candle light was all the lighting they had, yet Hitomi felt like it was more than enough

"Van, did you do this?" Hitomi asked amazed at how much he had prepared.

"Well, not really. Merle arranged most of it." Van confessed.

"I love it. It's so sweet!" Hitomi said and hugged him.

Van smiled, a weird twinkle sparkling in his eye. Hitomi smiled at him. She couldn't believe this.

"Hold on. Before we eat, I want to show you something else." Van told her. He led her through the thick hanging trees and bushes, to a small waterfall. 

Hitomi looked at him, while listening to the relaxing sound of the crisp falling water. It was almost as magical as the music of the wind.

"That is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." She told him, and kissed him again.

"Err, let's go and eat." Van said.

****

~~~~

Dinner was awesome. Hitomi was stuffed. She had a wonderful night. After clearing the blanket, Hitomi lay down beside Van. This was an anniversary she would never forget.

"Hitomi?" Van asked quietly.

"Yes?" she answered.

Van swallowed a lump in his throat. This was harder than he thought. He sat up, wanting to look in her eyes.

"Will you...?" he asked quietly unable to continue.

"Will I what?" she asked.

"Umm... never mind, this can wait." Van said quickly.

"Van, come on, what do you need?" Hitomi asked anxiously.

"It's not what I **NEED** it's what I **WANT**." He told her.

"Ok, what do you **WANT**?" Hitomi asked.

"Well, that can wait. I want to ask you something else." Van told her.

Hitomi frowned, curious at what he wanted to ask her. "Ok, shoot with your second question." She instructed.

"Well, I've been meaning to ask you this. What did you mean when you told Allen you weren't ready to make a commitment?" Van asked.

Hitomi's eyes widened. He had heard that whole conversation? If so, where was he going with this? "Well, I didn't want to get married to Allen, I had to tell a small lie, so I wouldn't hurt his feelings." She told him.

"Why not? He had what it took to make you happy." Van told her, sincerity echoing in his voice.

"Well, no he didn't. I couldn't marry someone I didn't love, and I didn't love Allen. Plus, me and him didn't have that much to share. He just wasn't my type." Hitomi told him.

"Oh yeah? Then what is your type?" Van asked grinning.

"I think that you of all people should know that Van!" Hitomi said smiling.

"So, if you're not ready to marry Allen, then **WHO** are you ready to marry?' Van asked her smirking.

"Well, I don't know, and why would you be interested?" Hitomi asked playing innocent.

"Maybe I'd like to give it a try." Van said shrugging. 

She just looked at him, questioning his face to see if he was joking.

"How about it Hitomi? How about doing me to honour of being my wife, and queen of Fanelia?" Van asked quietly, yet seriously.

Hitomi's eyes sparkled, and his shined. Had she heard him right? Did he just ask her to be his wife? Her head was spinning, and butterflies were swimming in her stomach. All of a sudden, she got an idea.

"Hitomi?" Van asked alarmed when he saw she didn't answer. _"What did I do wrong?"_ he wondered in silence. 

Hitomi got up, and ran towards the waterfall. Van would just have to follow her if he wanted his answer.

"Hitomi! Wait!" Van called after her. He got up and followed her.

Hitomi waited for Van to reach her, then she quickly dived off the top of the fall. Hitomi entered the water head-first. To her surprise, the clear water was warm. 

"Hitomi!" Van yelled and jumped after her, when he saw she wasn't coming up to the surface.

Van looked around for her frantically. Where was she? Did she drown, what happened back there? Was she mad at him? Van couldn't tell for sure. However, when he prepared to go under the water again, a firm hand on his shoulder spun him around. Van found himself starring in the sparkling green eyes of his beloved. She pulled him towards him, and kissed him passionately. She pressed hard against him, making him go under. When they finally came up on the surface, both of them were breathless. 

"Yes. Yes I will Van Fanel." Hitomi told him.

Van was now wide eyed. She had managed to do it again. He would never understand her. How did she manage to always bewilder him so?

"Really?" he asked, just wanting to make sure. 

Instead, she just splashed him with water, and swam further in the little pool. 

"Hey, what did you do that for?" Van asked.

"You little fool!" Hitomi pretended to be mad. "I saw it in your eyes. How could you think I could say no?" she asked him.

"Well, I don't know. I never understood women, and you're definitely one of a kind." Van said swimming close to her.

"Oh Van, I could never say no. I belong here with you on Gaea." Hitomi said and pulled him closer to her.

"So will you?" Van asked.

"Yes. No doubt has ever entered my mind. I will be your wife." She told him placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

"I'm so glad, and Hitomi, I have something to give you, but first..." Van didn't continue. He grabbed Hitomi's waist and lifted her out of the water, only to let her fall back in again.

"You little snake!" Hitomi said her eyes sparkling with pleasure when she came from under the water.

"Hehe, it serves you well for splashing me with water! Never mess with me!" he told her with a grin.

"Oh yeah, what if I don't care the least bit for your warning?" she asked and splashed him again.

"Then drastic measures must take place!" he said and locked her in his arms, placing soft kisses on her wet neck.

"Oh Van, I almost forgot! I have a present for you!" Hitomi said through shrieks of giggles.

"Mhm, me too." Van said distracted by the more interesting job of kissing her.

"Come, on, we've played enough." Hitomi said and dragged him out of the water.

She lead him back to the picnic blanket, and took out the two pendant necklaces.

"See, when you put them together, they form a circle. It's our circle of love. Never ending love." She told him, and gave him a necklace.

"And I have something for you," Van said taking her tear-shaped pendant off his neck. "This, is my solemn promise to you that we will always be together. No matter what happens, we will always find our way back to each other." Van told her, putting the pendant on her neck.

"Oh Van." Hitomi was speechless.

"Shh. The pendant has served me well. Now, it serves a better purpose. It is my pledge to you. Never will we be separated. I love you more than anything and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. This is the promise by which I intend to stand." Van said and kissed her.

"I have no doubt that you will honour it. The same goes for me. Together forever you hear?" Hitomi said and kissed him.

"If you keep kissing me like that, we'll stay here forever!" Van teased. 

Later that night, newly engaged Van and Hitomi came back to the palace. Holding her protectively, Van took Hitomi to her room. After a few kisses, he finally left to get a good night's sleep, knowing that everything was well.

When Hitomi entered her room, she found a plate of cookies in front of her door, with a note congratulating her on her engagement. She smiled, and taking a bite out of a cookie, and thinking how fast good news travelled. She then proceeded to bed, where pretty dreams followed.


	12. Shifting Patterns

Chapter 12 ~ Shifting Patterns ****

Chapter 12 ~ Shifting Patterns

Hitomi woke up with commotion outside her door. She sighed, and dressed quickly. What was going on? And where was her husband? She had been married to him for one week, and this was the first night she could see that he had not returned home. Hitomi hurried out of her room.

"What's going on?" she asked a servant girl.

"It's the raiders. We've had rumours that they are heading for the city. The king has left to intercept them at the North Pass." The girl told her.

Understanding dawned on Hitomi. That's why she woke up alone. Nevertheless, this was a problem among many. Hitomi headed for the council room. There were some meetings she would have to attend today. The task of a queen was to be able to protect her country. She wasn't doing any good just lying around, waiting for others to do the work. Over the last weeks, Hitomi had found a safe haven in the palace library. There, she spent countless hours trying to master the history, geography and political constitution of Fanelia. As a queen, she had responsibilities to the people. Hitomi was determined to do them good. For a start, she started attending council meetings, sometimes offering feasible solutions, to hard problems. She sighed, rubbing her eyes. If a battle were to occur, she hoped Van would make it back alive, and unhurt. 

"Good morning, gentlemen." Hitomi said as she walked into the council room.

"Milady, what are you doing here?" Leto asked.

"I have come to attend this meeting. It's not in the range of meetings that I usually attend, but since the king is otherwise engaged, I feel one of us must attend." Hitomi told them firmly.

No one objected. Wazir smiled at her treacherously. Hitomi returned his smile, with an icy glare.

"Well, we are all here to discuss the trade contract with Solaria." Wazir told them all. "I think we all agree that Jonathan should go over there, and establish the taxes for them to import their materials into the country." Wazir told them all clearing his throat.

"Wait a minute." Hitomi objected. "Wazir, would you be so kind to refresh my memory and tell me what **EXACTLY **we are trading with Solaria?" Hitomi asked.

"Well, milady, we are trading a few grains, fruits, dairy and meat products." Wazir told her.

"Aren't you forgetting something Wazir? Or has old age caught up with you?" Hitomi asked him maliciously.

"What am I forgetting milady?" Wazir asked in a dangerously low voice.

"The chrome steel that is found only in Solaria. That is also on our trade list. How could you forget such an important item Wazir? After all, only all our weapons, ships, and flying fortresses are made of it!" Hitomi told him.

Wazir turned pale. Where was she going with this? He made profits from the taxes. What did this revolutionary wench have in mind **THIS** time? "Umm, what are you suggesting your majesty?" he asked politely, yet coldly.

"Well, correct me if I'm wrong, but wouldn't a free trade contract be of more use here?" she asked.

"A free trade contract? How does that work?" Leto asked.

Hitomi looked at him squarely. She forgot that this world didn't have that.

"Well," she begun "it works like this. Fanelia and Solaria sign a pact decreeing that they can sell particular products on the other country's market tax free..." Hitomi continued.

"That's outrageous! Where will we get our profit from?" Wazir yelled across the table.

"Cool down Wazir, I think I see where our queen is going with this!" Leto told him.

"You probably do," Hitomi smiled "now am I right when I acknowledge that the chrome steel is very precious on the market, and that puts Solaria in the highest esteem of the circles of trade, since good quality steel can only be found there?" Hitomi asked. Leto nodded. "Well, that means that Solaria trades with almost every major country in Gaea, but has to pay taxes to that country for selling their steel there. If we make them this outrageous offer -from their point of view- Fanelia will become a main importer of this steel, since Solaria will sell most of it here, tax free. Thus, we will be able to improve our armies, and create a surplus in parts. Those parts we can sell on other markets, and make more profits than we normally do in taxes." Hitomi told them.

"A most interesting idea, I must admit milady." Leto confessed.

"Not only that, but the trade contract works the other way too. We can sell items tax free within their borders. If so, we can lower the price of sale, thus competing with their producers." Hitomi told them smiling.

"It's outrageous! They wouldn't accept! We have all the advantages!" Wazir told her.

"No, they would, because from their point of view, they will see things in a similar manner." Hitomi told them.

"So then, who has the advantage?" Wazir asked.

"We do, because we get the most steel." Hitomi told him. 

Just then, a soldier burst through the door. 

"Our army was beaten. The raiders were using powerful weapons. Our spies told us that they will be here by dusk. We should hurry and prepare! Their troops are coming from the north, **AND** south!" the soldier told them.

Panic erupted between the council members. Hitomi looked up at the soldier, all the blood from her face gone.

"Were there any survivors?" she asked.

"We don't know for sure. All the message said was that the army was beaten, and that the barbarians were making their way to the city at a hurried pace." The man told her.

Everybody was getting ready to jump out of their seats, and spread about, when Hitomi spoke.

"Everyone, sit down! We need to discuss measures and actions we will take." She told them all, a voice of steel.

At the tone of authority, everyone took a seat again, except the soldier.

"You too. I need you to inform me on the conditions of the troops left here, and of the arsenal we have." Hitomi told him firmly. To the council, she appeared as hard as a rock. However, she was breaking inside. What if Van was dead? What if she couldn't get the people to safety? What if the barbarians arrived too early? What if they couldn't stop them? Hitomi was very worried, since more than her life depended on her. It was the whole city who would listen to her decisions. More or less.

"Milady, are you ok?" Leto asked her.

"Yes, just fine!" Hitomi responded sharply as she came out of her dreaming. Oh, she wasn't ready to deal with this. No one ever taught her war tactics! She'll have to base herself on what she read in the war books back on Earth. "Ok," she said coming to a decision. "We are surrounded by the mountains to the west, and the river to the east. The north pass to the north, and nothing to the south, except more land. Since they are planning to bottle us up, and squish us like bugs, we are going have to be clever. The river is too violent to cross, and it would be too tedious. Thus, the friendly mountains must be our resort. Go, send a man with notice to the people, to take the barest necessities, and head for the mountains." Hitomi told them.

"Yes, my queen." The soldier got up to leave.

"Wait a minute, how much of the royal army is still here?" Hitomi asked.

"Well, one quarter of the formal army, plus the royal guard, plus the men from the village willing to fight." The soldier told her.

"Ok, they are all armed? Good now, only the army and the royal guard will remain in the city. All the other men are to go up to the mountains with their families. Each must have a good weapon. They will be provided with a guide. They shall shelter in the caves there, until the danger passes. Now, since we are few, and they are many, we must be sneaky. The army will split into two parts. One will take the south side, and one will take the north side. When the barbarians come, they will find the city deserted, and will be puzzled. We shall seal the two entries with rocks and cut tree logs, and we will trap them within the city. The will not be able to escape through the river, nor through the mountains. The paths will be too dangerous. In the meantime, we call for reinforcements from the rest of the country and our allies. How does that sound?" Hitomi asked.

"Well, it is a daring plan, and it might indeed work." Leto told her.

"Well, I don't see anyone coming up with something better. It's useless to try to fight them face to face, since we are outnumbered. Thus, let's use the advantages we have." Hitomi told them. 

"A very good plan, milady." The soldier said.

"Great, if you have all that, then go share it with your commander, and get to work." Hitomi motioned them to hurry. They didn't have much time.

"I am the commander milady." The man said and left.

Hitomi blushed, thinking she was still naïve from many points of view. She smiled, thinking she handled that pretty well. Who knew old cowboy movies would be of such great help? Hitomi's mind returned to matters. The palace had to be evacuated and members of the council had to be transported to safety. Much depended on their leaving the country before it was too late. They needed to bring back reinforcements. Hitomi rubbed her forehead. Why did all bad things have to happen at once? She hoped Van had survived the first fight, however, she couldn't afford to think about him right now. She had to stay strong for the people. If she panicked, it all went down the drain.

"Get ready to leave within the half an hour." She told the council members.

"Where will we go?" Wazir asked.

"Asturia, Solaria and all other countries where you can get some help, and establish connections for Fanelia. If this city falls, economy must get back up somehow. You are going to be the links that make it happen. Also, you have to get reinforcements here in time. Hurry!" She told them and got up to leave.

As she left the stuffy council chamber, Hitomi felt compelled to take one look out the window and see the city whole. There will have to be a lot of rebuilding when they will come back. She wanted to commit it to memory, so she could see how to rebuild it later.

"If you don't mind me asking, where are you going to be during all of this?" Leto asked her.

"Here, with the people. It's my duty to stay behind, now go." Hitomi told him.

"Lord Van would be very upset if something happened to you." Leto told her.

"Listen, for all I know, I could be a widow at the moment. So don't give me that. Secondly, when I agreed to become queen of Fanelia, I took the responsibility to look after the people, on my own shoulders. So don't tell me to run away. This is where I belong. Right along with them. I have to take care of my subjects, whether you like it or not, so I don't think you have a right to tell me to flee." Hitomi told him hotly. 

Leto didn't say anything. He only nodded his head in approval. Hitomi was alone in the hall, once people got running about completing their tasks. 

"Oh Van, please be all right." She whispered, and then left for the village. Her help was required there.

****

~~~~

"Hitomi! Hitomi wake up!" Merle knocked on her door.

There was no answer from inside.

"Come on sleepy head! Everyone wants to see you. Lord Van can't make the announcement without you! Hitomi! Come out, or I'm coming in there!" Merle said and burst in through the door. 

She saw the woman lay on the bed, unmoved. Her face looked congested and pale.

"Oh no! Lord Van! Lord Van!" Merle screamed and ran out of the room. Her voice was echoing in the grand halls, awakening everyone.


	13. In Dreams

Chapter 13 ~ In Dreams ****

Chapter 13 ~ In Dreams

Hitomi went down to the village. Things were already shaping up fast. By the time she got there, most of the people were packed and ready to go. Hitomi made her way to the orphanage. A little girl was hanging by the front of the building.

"Hey there little girl, are you all packed for the big trip?" Hitomi asked warmly.

"Almost. Everyone is hurrying in there. It's too stuffy for me, and I'll just get in the way, so I decided to wait out here." The little girl told her.

"I'm sure the Protectors are looking for you. Come on, there's plenty you can do. I'm sure of it! Give me your hand?" Hitomi asked her, lending the little girl her firm hand.

The little girl took it, and smiled up at Hitomi. "Why do we have to leave?" the little girl asked.

"Well, there's some bad people coming here. They want to harm us, and I want to make sure that no people will be harmed." Hitomi told her.

"Why? Did we harm them?" the little girl asked innocently.

"No, they're just mean. Come on, let's go talk to your Protectors. I'm sure they miss you." Hitomi told the little girl.

"But I don't want to leave here." The little girl protested.

"Honey, you don't want the bad people to get you do you? Come on, it will be like a big adventure!" Hitomi told her.

The little girl smiled. She liked that. She and Hitomi stepped inside.

"Oh, Breanna! I was looking for you! We're getting ready to leave! Hurry up and grab your stuff." The nun told her as she walked in with Hitomi.

The little girl looked up at Hitomi.

"Come on, don't be shy. Go join your friends and don't be scared. Everyone in the city is going to be there." Hitomi told her, and hugged the little girl.

"Thank you very much miss. I won't forget you!" the little girl said.

Hitomi smiled. Children were so sweet.

"Milady, shouldn't you be going to a shelter?" the nun asked Hitomi.

"No. I want to see you guys underway first. This orphanage is the first to evacuate. Are you ready to go?" Hitomi asked her.'

"Just a few more minutes, and we'll be all done." The nun told her.

"Please hurry. Our spies informed us that we have only a few more hours before the troops arrive. Let me help you." Hitomi said and picked up some stuff off the floor.

"No milady, it wouldn't be right. We are done anyway look." The nun directed her attention behind her. There, Hitomi saw two long lines of children looking curiously around them.

"Very well, let's go." She directed them towards the checkpoint, where they got more food, water and medical provisions. Hitomi watched the children exit the city. She sighed, content with her work. At least they won't be harmed.

****

~~~~

"Oh Lord Van, I found her this way!" Merle told him crying.

Van looked at the bed in which Hitomi lay. She was still, and her muscles were tense. She didn't look asleep. She looked more like she was in a trance.

"How long?" he asked bewildered. 

"I have no idea. What do we do?" Merle asked.

"Call the physician that's what." Van told her irritated. 

"Gotcha." Merle said.

After Merle dashed out the door like a mad furry, Van pulled up a chair and sat by Hitomi's bedside, gently stroking her forehead. 

"Oh Hitomi, what's wrong with you?" he asked concerned. Silence engulfed the room. Was this another one of Wazir's ploys to destroy them? Was she poisoned? Or did she just fall ill? Van spied a batch of freshly baked cookies on her nightstand. He picked one up, and was about to take a bite out of it, when he smelled something peculiar. He brought the cookie to his nose, and inhaled. Oh no! This was, **no**! It couldn't be. It **HAD** to be something else. Not this! He hoped the physician would be able to tell him what was wrong with Hitomi. Meanwhile, he put the cookies back. They were definitely a part of the big picture.

****

~~~~

The courier approached Hitomi.

"Milady, may I have a word with you?" he asked.

"Yes, of course! Have you reached the battlefield? Are there any survivors?" Hitomi asked.

"I have reached the battle field. Milady, I regret to inform you that there were no survivors. The whole army was slain." He told her gently.

Hitomi took a step back, shaking her head in disbelief. "No, no, I don't believe you. You're lying. Van had to survive. He had to. You're lying, I don't believe you!" she told him taking another step back.

"I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry, but I saw his body. He is dead. Just like the rest of the warriors. Milady, I am terribly sorry." The man said.

Hitomi screamed; a piercing scream that echoed throughout the whole city. In a moment, Hitomi ran past the courier. She ran through the empty streets, tears spilling on her cheeks. Hitomi ran and ran and ran. There was no limit to her pain. Her heart was tore to pieces. Dead he had said. Dead. Just like that. No, it wasn't true. Her Van didn't die. He didn't stop fighting with life. Van always managed to succeed. He didn't give up. Van was too stubborn to die. He didn't. It was impossible. No, they had spent so little time together. No, it wasn't fair. Hitomi stopped by the river. 

"No, he isn't dead! He isn't dead!" she screamed at the reflection. Hitomi collapsed there, not able to express her pain. She just looked at the wavering water. No one killed her one and only love and got away with it. No one! She would drive those rascals out of her city. Out of her country. She would pulverise them. They will be ashes! Scattered ashes when she will be done with them. Hitomi got up, a steely look on her face. Pain, determination and hate were engraved in her tired features. Hitomi walked back up to the troops, with the wind blowing past her, gently. Her features were stony and cold. Her gaze was pure ice. "Get a move on!" she ordered them, her voice loud, clear and deadly.

****

~~~~

"She's perfectly fine. No poisonings, nothing." The doctor told Van.

"Then what's wrong with her?" Van asked.

"I have no idea. I would say she's in a trance, and I wouldn't suggest forcing her out of it!" the doctor said.

Just then, Hitomi moaned. A moan full of pain. Her face tensed up, and she lifted her hand hopelessly. Another more powerful sob followed. Tears started streaming down her cheeks. 

"Ssh, it's ok Hitomi! Is she in pain?" Van asked alarmed, taking her in his arms and stroking her hair gently.

"Well, she appears as if she's in some sort of dream. I guess she's experiencing the emotion there." The doctor observed.

"Oh no, Hitomi, I'm right here, ssh, calm down, you're going to be fine. Please, please stop fretting, calm down." Van whispered gently, holding her in his arms and gently stroking her face. "Doctor, I found these. You think they might have something to do with her illness?" Van asked handing him a cookie.

The doctor took it, and smelt it. He then took a small bite of it, and immediately spat it out. 

"Oh no, these cookies are saturated with Dreaming." He told Van.

Van looked up alarmed. He found a half-eaten cookie in her room. Did this mean that Hitomi was in The Dreaming? "Oh no, curses!" he swore.

"Were any of them eaten?" the doctor asked seriously.

"Yes, one of them. Oh no, Hitomi is in The Dreaming all alone. She is without a guide! Call my council here immediately!" Van barked at Merle.

"Did you want to test her as a queen?" the doctor asked.

"No, the council agreed against it. They found her mature and responsible enough, so they decided to skip the test. They thought that her originality might help her in difficult situations. All except Wazir though." Van observed.

"Milord, this is a very serious matter. These cookies have enough dreaming in them to make fear become reality. She is in there without a guide. You do realise that she might be lost forever." The doctor told him.

"No, I refuse to believe that. Can't we give her a guide now?" Van asked.

"No, I'm sorry, it's too late. She has begun her challenge, and nothing will help her now. She's the only one that can get herself out of it. All we can do is pray." The doctor said.

"No, no, she can't die! Hitomi, please don't die!" Van begged, kissing her lightly on the cheek. The Dreaming was an old Gaean test by which unacceptable queens were tested. They, and a guide would drink a life freezing substance. They would then enter the dream-world passage, and the queen would have to pass a test proving to everyone that she can handle diplomatic matters, and can stay loyal to the people. The guide would then bring her out when the challenge finished, and testify to everyone that she indeed passed. If there was no guide, the chances to be lost in the dream-world passage were great. No person that ever dared go alone ever came back. They all died, when they started to believe **THAT** reality, since it made their worst fears true. Van gulped. Hitomi was up against impossible odds, and on top of that, she didn't know it wasn't real. To Hitomi, The Dreaming was Gaea. Van felt desperation overwhelm him. There had to be something they could do. She couldn't die! She just couldn't. 

"Milord, you know very well that anyone that entered The Dreaming without a guide, and without knowing they were up against a challenge never made it out. I'm sorry, but she's up against odds of 1/200." He told him.

"No, you aren't right. She's going to make those odds. You don't know Hitomi. When she puts her mind to something, she will accomplish it. You can't doom her so soon." Van told him, desperation registering in his voice and gaze.

"Milord, I wouldn't suggest getting your hopes up. Not even a Phantom Moon woman can stand up against those odds," the doctor said and left. 

Soon after, Wazir entered the chamber. 

"You wanted to see me milord?" he asked innocently.

"You b@$t@rd. You selfish leach! You baked those cookies with Dreaming in them, and now she's almost dying!" Van said, jumping for his throat.

"Milord, I have no idea what you are talking about!" Wazir told him heaving under the sudden attack.

"You @$$hole. I can feel your rat breath for miles away. You can stop hiding. I know it was you. How could you? How could you do that? We agreed against it. She didn't need to be put through all that suffering! How could you!" Van asked disgusted, letting go of him. 

"Well, since you're so proud of your Phantom Moon sleaze, I decided to put her to the test! If she's so great that you refused the greatest royalty, she would no doubt make it through The Dreaming **ALONE**." Wazir said mockingly. As soon as he said it though, he regretted it. He plunged back into the wall, meeting the iron fist of his king.

"Never utter a word about her you worthless dog! Guards, take him away. Wazir will be sleeping in the dungeon. He is only to have water until I decide on what to do with him!" Van ordered the guards. The guards complied to his wishes, and dragged the unconscious Wazir out of the room.

Van took a seat beside Hitomi, holding her hand.

"Come on, I know you can make it!" he whispered, gently stroking her forehead.

****

~~~~

"The barbarians are within rage! Hide!" the spy whispered to them.

Hitomi looked out from behind the rock, with an iron glare. Now they were in for it. The hunters will become the hunted. All of a sudden, she spied a little child in the middle of the road, stumbling along looking very confused. Hitomi turned pale. She thought that the whole city was evacuated. Yet that little child was just sitting in the middle of the road. Hitomi got up.

"What are you doing milady?" the commander asked grabbing her hand.

"I have to go rescue that child!" she told him and pointed at the youngster.

"No, it's too dangerous!" the man said.

"I'm dead either way. Now unhand me, and proceed with the plan." Hitomi told him and deserted her hide out. The life of that child was more precious than her own. 

She quickly made her way to the boy.

"Hello there, why aren't you with the rest of the people in the mountains?" Hitomi asked.

"I got lost, can you help me find my way?" the boy asked.

"Sure, come with me, what's your name?" Hitomi asked.

"Josh." The little boy said. However, when he tried to take a step, he fell down. "I was trying to keep up with the others when I fell. I think I scraped my knee." He said.

"Come on, I'll carry you." Hitomi said. 

"Thank you." Josh said quietly. Hitomi bent over to pick him up. However, when she finally succeeded in picking him in her arms and heading towards the hiding place, she found herself starring in the eyes of a black stallion. Hitomi gasped. No, she had been too long! The army was here! She looked up at the rider of the horse.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" a satanic voice said from above her.

Hitomi was silent. She was now face to face with the barbarian army. She didn't know what to do. Hitomi looked around her. She could make a run for it towards the forest, but she was sure she wouldn't make it far. Not with the wounded child in her arms.

"Well, cat's got your tongue?" the wolf man asked.

"Who are you?" Hitomi asked, pretending to be innocent. She hoped the others would act on the plan. She could see that she was dead either way. Hitomi's mind was fast at work, trying to find a way she could save the frightened child in her arms. 

"We, are the Shanji Clan, here to conquer the majestic country of Fanelia." The man said getting down from his horse.

"Fanelia will never be conquered!" Hitomi yelled proudly.

"And why is that?" the man asked mockingly.

Hitomi didn't answer him. She had made up her mind, and began to run down the street. She knew how she could get the child out of there safely. The river! The river would carry the child safely out of the city. He could then navigate to one of its muddier banks, get caught in the mud and come out of the cold water. All before the river floods, and its waters become impossible to cross. That wasn't scheduled until night time, but the water was already at a high elevation. 

"Can you swim?" she asked the child as she was hurrying through the deserted streets.

"Yes, very well." He told her.

Hitomi ran harder, compelled to get that child out of there as fast as possible. This child had to survive, it didn't matter if she didn't. Without Van, she had no future anyway. _"Soon, we'll be together soon, Van." _She thought.

"After her!" the wolf man yelled. He began to run after Hitomi, in a blind rage screaming profane words and with his sword unsheathed. 

Hitomi could feel him hot on her trail. She pushed herself to go even faster.

__

"Come on Kanzaki! You can do it!" she said mentally.

Hitomi could see the river. It was only a few meters ahead of her. She would make it. All of a sudden, she tripped, and fell forwards. Hitomi felt her breath give out on her. With a last supreme effort, she pushed the child out of her arms, and with her last bit of strength, she aimed for the river. 

The child landed with a splash in the cold water.

"Good luck Josh! Tell them about what happened here! Tell the world! And keep under water until they can't see you, so they won't shoot you with their arrows!" Hitomi screamed.

By this time, the wolf man had reached her. Hitomi made no effort to pick herself off the dusty ground. She was drained of all energy. At least she knew the child would be safe. That was all that mattered. The children of this world had to be protected at all costs. 

"You little wench! Why did you do that?" the man asked coming up to her.

"So everyone can find out about how a half beaten army squished you like bugs!" Hitomi told him breathing heavily.

"Oh yeah? And how do you plan to do that?" the man asked picking her up by her hair.

Hitomi winced, but did not say anything. "Listen." She whispered hoarsely. The sounds of log cutting and rocks falling echoed in the distance. "You're trapped here. There's no way out. The river will flood so much tonight, trying to get out through that way will prove deadly. You will all die here, a worse death than that of our army. Than that of my husband." She told him in a deadly low voice. 

"Oh yeah, well you're going to be the first one of us to go!" he said showing her his sword.

"I served my purpose. I welcome the death. It will be bliss after being through all this pain!" she told him smiling.

The man laughed ruefully. He was indeed a brute. Even though the woman was pretty, she had proved how dangerous she could be. It was best for this wench to die. Still, she would have made one feisty warrior. She had the heart for it. He looked at her soiled face. She was starring at him with those deep green eyes; so mysterious, yet so rebellious. It was a pity he had to kill her.

"What are you afraid to do it?" she asked, smiling. It was a very tired and worn out smile.

"Never! This is your last moment, my pretty!" he told her.

Hitomi looked at him boldly. Her heart was already dead. It died right along with Van. The blade shined in the sunlight. All Hitomi saw was its glister, and then she felt the pain pierce her like a hot spear. She looked down, to see the sword through her belly. Hitomi looked down fascinated. It didn't hurt as much as she had expected. When the man removed the sword, rivers of blood poured out of the wound. Hitomi looked at him absently. Then, with the last bit of strength she could muster, she screamed.

"I loved, but love was denied to me. I Hitomi Fanel, queen of Fanelia leave behind one rule. You, the people of Fanelia are never to give up. That's how you'll always win!" she screamed and then crumbled to the floor. 

"That was the queen?" the wolf man asked in surprise. He could have held her for ransom, had he known who she was. However, he had killed her, giving the people of Fanelia what they wanted. Another reason to destroy his army. First the kind, now the queen. It had been a most interesting day in the history of slaying. He put his sword back in his sheath, and returned to his army. There was nothing they could do now.

****

~~~~

Hitomi went limp in Van's arms. As soon as he discovered that, Van felt for a pulse. There was none. Hitomi was still. 

"No, Hitomi, don't do this to me! You can't be dead! You can't you hear me? It was just a test! Just a test! Come back Hitomi! Come back, I need you! Hitomi!" Van screamed. He hugged her, he tried to revive her. Nothing worked. "No, Hitomi, you can't die! I love you too much! Hitomi! Hitomi please don't die!" Van said, tears running down his cheeks. He didn't care. She couldn't be dead. She just couldn't. It was a stupid test. Hitomi didn't know how to fail. She couldn't fail. No, he refused to believe that. Van was hugging her and crying softly now. No, how could he let her go? His heart was breaking to pieces. He felt the pain spread through his body. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. So fine and exquisite. It was like a million hot spears just went through him. He felt his heart beat, one beat, two beats, three. Why did his heart have to go on, when Hitomi's was still? Why? Why? Why? He wouldn't loose her to a stupid test. No, he didn't know how to give up. "Come back to me Hitomi!" Van said and kissed her ever soft rosy lips.

(A/N: Ha! You all thought I was going to end it there! Well I didn't! Here's the rest!!!)

****

~~~~

Hitomi was lying in the dust of the street. She felt her own blood pour out of her cut. Hitomi felt like she was bathing in it. Slowly, she placed her hand on the wound. She felt the warm blood escape through her fingers. With each drop that poured from the wound, Hitomi felt her life force weakening. She took a look up into the sky. "I guess this is the last time I'll see the sunset," Hitomi whispered. The sky was coloured with shades of red. Hitomi closed her eyes, ready to settle into the peaceful slumber of death, when she heard the words.

"I love you. It was all a test Hitomi. I agree, a very mean test, but it wasn't my doing. Please don't leave me. I need you more than anything. I love you." She then felt his lips against hers. So soft, and gentle, so full of life. Hitomi didn't want to die anymore. Somewhere out there was Van, and he was waiting for her. The Van that she wanted to spend her whole life with. The Van whom she loved, but thought dead. All of a sudden, reality started to crumble. Pieces of the sky were falling, the buildings were shattering. All of a sudden, Hitomi found herself in a black swirling void. She sat up, her previous wound gone. 

"Where am I?" she asked.

"Don't worry. I will help you out of this." A spirit appeared to her.

"Varie?" Hitomi asked confused.

"Yes, now come with me my child! My son will explain everything to you. Let's just get you out of here. Give me your hand!" Varie's spirit said. 

Hitomi gave her hand to Varie. The spirit guided her towards a lighted exit.

****

~~~~

Hitomi inhaled a deep breath, and opened her eyes in surprise. She found herself in her room. Hitomi suddenly became aware that Van was kissing her. She felt herself get warm at his touch. His mouth covering hers, Hitomi felt the need to kiss him back. A hungry desperate kiss she had been longing for. Her hands reached behind his neck, and drew him in closer. When they ran out of oxygen, the kiss ended. Hitomi felt the whole fire of their kiss linger in her mouth and go down her throat. She smiled through tears at Van's amazed look. 

"Oh Van! You're not dead! It's so good to see you again!" Hitomi said and sat up to hug him fiercely.

"You made it! You made it! Hitomi, you're phenomenal. It's so good to have you here. God, I was afraid you were dead, when you screamed, and then went limp. I love you, oh my god, I'm never letting you go!" He said and placed hot kisses all over her face.

"Van, I was dead! It was you, through your love that brought me back. Thank you!" she told him. "I don't ever want to let go of you, but I learned an important lesson. There's more to just marrying you. I must learn the works of your system." She told him.

"I will gladly teach you later, right now, I would just like to hug you, and keep you close to me." Van told her, and hugged her.

"I love you too. Van, were you crying?" Hitomi asked him as she kissed him softly.

"No," he told her grinning. He knew she knew he was lying. 

"You were too! I can feel it on your face," she said tipping him over and giving him a little kiss on his cheek. "Yup, it's salty!" she decreed laughing. Just being there with him was enough for her. She never thought life could be so sweet. All Hitomi wanted to do was hold him tight. Her angel was there, alive and well, and so was she. Hitomi breathed in the cool air of the afternoon. It never smelt so good.

"Oh god, I'm so glad you're safe and well. Merle was crying her eyes off when she found you." Van told her.

"Speaking of which, come in guys!" Hitomi called at the door. She had heard the muffled sounds outside her door and figured they had company.

The door opened, and Merle came running towards Hitomi. "Oh you're all right! See, I told you she was going to be all right!" she called at the people standing at the door. 

The rest of the council came in. Hitomi recognised Leto as one on them. She broke Van's embrace and walked towards him.

"I would like to thank you for your help." She told him.

"What for?" the man asked.

"Your support helped me air my ideas and pass my challenge. I guess now I qualify to be queen of Fanelia." She told him.

"You always did my child." Leto told her. He was very surprised. She was indeed some woman. She had made it through the challenge alive, **AND** without a guide. If there was anyone his king should marry, it was she. This mysterious green eyed woman from the Phantom Moon.

****

~~~~

Later that night, Van watched Hitomi sleep in his arms. She had made it, and deserved a good rest. Van had refused to let her sleep alone. He never wanted her out of his sight. Whenever he let her go, something bad always happened. Thus, he figured that nothing could harm her as long as he was with her. Hitomi had let him stay, and now he watched her sleep peacefully. Van sighed, happy that it was all over. He would never let go of her. She was the only woman for him, ever. 

"You know, I'm never letting you go. Whenever I don't watch you, you get in trouble." He told her softly.

"It was just the way fate worked. I would never want to leave your arms, Van Fanel. I'm yours forever. Together, we will always win. You're the other half of my soul." Hitomi told him sleepily.

"As you are mine." Van said kissing her softly. "Now sleep, you need it my love." Van whispered.

"How about a lullaby? After all, I almost died! You think that qualifies for illness?" Hitomi asked mischievously. 

"Well, ok. This is a song my mother used to sing to me." Van said.

He began to sing in the night, his voice echoing clearly thought the halls. It was a truly majestic song. Hitomi felt the music fill her heart and warm her in a way no other music did. 

__

You're the bravest of hearts, you're the strongest of souls

You're my light in the dark, you're the place I call home

You can say it's all right, but I know that you're breaking up inside

I see it in your eyes

Even you face the night afraid and alone

That's why I'll be there

When the storm rises up, when the shadows descend

Ev'ry beat of my heart, ev'ry day without end

Ev'ry second I live, that's the promise I make

Baby, that's what I'll give, if that's what it takes

If that's what it takes

You can sleep in my arms, you don't have to explain

When your heart's crying out, baby, whisper my name

Cause I've reached out for you when the thunder is crashing up above

You've given me your love

When your smile like the sun that shines through the pain

That's why I'll be there

She didn't know whether it was Van's singing, or the words, but she felt herself ready to fall into a peaceful slumber, with her guardian angel watching over her.

"Twisted as our fates were, I'm glad you're with me tonight. My love for you can never die out. Remember that." Hitomi told him softly.

Van kissed her passionately, the desire burning inside him. Hitomi didn't resist him. She responded in the same wonderful way to his kiss. The fire spreading through her body, Hitomi pressed herself harder against Van's chest. He slowly wrapped his hands against her back, sending shivers of pleasure down her spine. Hitomi playfully tugged at his hair, never breaking the kiss however.

Otherwise engaged, the sound of Van's lullaby remained in the darkest corners of the castle. 

__

You've given me your love

When your smile like the sun that shines through the pain

That's why I'll be there

The words were heard, before fading into nothingness. Two figured surrounded by the velvet cloak of night, and an unbreakable circle of love were all that remained.


	14. Together Forever

Chapter 14 ~ At the beginning (Epilogue) ****

Chapter 14 ~ Together Forever (Epilogue)

The sun rose gently over the grey cliffs. Hitomi was sitting on her windowsill, hugging her knees. She looked out the open window, and saw the reddish streaks of light embrace the darkness. She thought back to a year ago when she passed that test. It had taught her that there's more to getting married to a king. Ever since then, she had requested to get the education necessary for a queen. Van had been a good and patient teacher. Already, Hitomi's ideas were being implemented into their systems. She sighed, hoping that in time, she will make a difference. However, today was not about any official business. Hitomi looked at the sky, the red reminding her of when she was lying in the dust, blood pouring from her cut. After she came out of The Dreaming, Van had explained what that was all about. Wazir decided to test her, to see if she would be a good and loyal queen to Fanelia. Raising the stakes, he almost killed her. If it had not been for Van, Hitomi would be dead by now. She was grateful for that experience however. It taught her values and emotions she didn't know she had. That's when she decided that she must learn in order to be able to serve her people well. So, Hitomi had learned. As she sat there watching the stars disappear, Hitomi couldn't believe it had been one year since she had come to Gaea. Time seemed to fly by so fast when she was busy and was with people she loved. Speaking of love, today was her wedding day. Hitomi gulped. She had never done something similar before. What if she made a mistake? Oh, this had got to be the worst day of her life. It barely began, and Hitomi was scared. She had one year to practice court manners and everything, but Hitomi was still nervous. She wasn't made for this! Hitomi frowned. Well, brave women only die once. She sighed and got up from her seat. She still had time to eat a quiet breakfast, and get prepared. Everything was planned in such detail, that Hitomi felt her head would burst. "Well, I'll just put it out of my mind for as long as possible." Hitomi whispered.

"Hitomi there you are!" Merle exclaimed as soon as she saw her. 

"Hey Merle, what are you doing up?" Hitomi asked.

"Well, I was going to wake you up, but now there's no need. Come on!" Merle said and grabbed Hitomi.

"Wait! Where are we going?" Hitomi asked.

"We have to get you ready!" Merle told her.

"Merle! Do you realise that it's six in the morning?" Hitomi asked.

"What? That late? We must really hurry!" Merle exclaimed and pushed Hitomi into the bathroom.

"Merle! The wedding isn't until 10 in the morning! That gives us more than enough time!" Hitomi observed.

"No, it has to be finished by 10 o'clock. The ceremony is 2 hours long, and that means we only have 2 hours to get ready!" Merle told her.

"What? Are you insane?" Hitomi shrieked.

"No, now go take that bath! I'll be right back with the bath oils!" Merle told Hitomi as she pushed her into the vapory bathroom.

Hitomi gulped, and jumped into the warm tub. She sunk in the clear water, and closed her eyes. This wasn't what she expected. How could she have misunderstood Van? Oh, this was turning out for the worst. Hitomi could feel the anxiety build up in her stomach. 

****

~~~~

Two hours later, Hitomi was in her room, dressed and ready to go. Merle applied the finishing touches to her make up, and then stood back, letting the bride see herself in the mirror.

Hitomi was amazed at what she saw. All of a sudden, she turned from that scrawny little 18-year-old girl to some sophisticated princess. She looked in the mirror again, almost not recognising herself. She stood tall, and proud, the white dress hanging about her demurely. It was exactly as Hitomi wanted it. It inspired a strong sense of dignity, as well as modesty. She couldn't see herself pampered like some other queens. Especially not like Princess June. (A half a year before, Princess June was betrothed to a prince of a small country -like Roma- and looked like what Hitomi thought a stuffed chicken) Hitomi took one quick glance in the mirror to check that everything was according to customs and then turned around.

"Merle, I'm so scared!" Hitomi told her companion.

"Why? You've got nothing to worry about!" Merle told her nonchalantly. 

"Yes I do! What if I mess up?" Hitomi panicked.

"You won't! Don't be so afraid! Hitomi, you'll do fine!" Merle told her reassuringly.

"I'm scared! There's butterflies in my stomach! Merle! What if... I don't want to embarrass Van, or me out there!" Hitomi told her pleadingly.

"Come on, it's way past time for you to be out there!" Merle said giving her friend a reassuring smile.

Hitomi smiled weakly, and proceeded out of her chamber. Her head was spinning in circles. She couldn't believe she was actually getting married.

****

~~~~

"There! It's all fixed now!" Dryden said as he walked away from the groom letting him look in the mirror.

Van looked in the mirror with a frown. His ceremonial clothes hanged about him royally, yet he felt anything but royal. His stomach twisted in knots of anxiety and fear. He didn't know it would be like this. Van wished he hadn't been born a king. That way he would have a small private wedding, with not a lot of people staring at him. Oh well, there was nothing he could do. In a few hours it will all be over.

"Come on, it's time for you to be out there! We don't want to keep the people waiting!" Dryden told him and pushed him out through the back doors.

Van found himself at the top of the stairs. In one year, they had done much remodelling to the palace. His room, and Hitomi's both had a flight of stairs going down into the royal gardens. Van looked up, and there he saw Hitomi come out of her room. All of a sudden, it was like a bolt of lightning went through Van. He was left standing dumbfounded looking at her. She was so beautiful. The white dress was hugging her curves gently. Van smiled, thinking how much he wanted to be that dress. She truly looked like an angel sent by the gods, and he couldn't believe he was so lucky. Hitomi just took his breath away. 

As Hitomi exited through her balcony, she stopped at the top of the stairs to look down on everyone. Many familiar faces were looking up at both of them. Hitomi heard the soft whisper of the music -her queue to descend- she proceeded on doing just that, but not before taking a look at Van. Hitomi's green eyes widened as she barely recognised the handsome young king. In his ceremonial robes, Van looked very royal and dignified. Hitomi felt like she didn't recognise him. He was so kingly in his outfit. _"What did I do to deserve him?"_ Hitomi thought. 

Not wasting any more time, Hitomi began her graceful descent down the stairs. Her step was trembling, and her head was spinning with emotion. There were so many people looking at her! She hoped she wouldn't make a mistake. 

Van didn't know when, but soon after his descent he found himself beside Hitomi. Sparks flew through his body as he felt her veil brush past her. He looked down to find himself starring in the green sea of her eyes. Van thought he was going to melt at her warm and loving glance; so full of trust and passion. All Van wanted to do was to kiss her, and hold her tight until the end of time. However, they had a wedding ceremony to get through before they would slip away. Carefully, he took her soft hand in his, and proceeded to walk down the mossy garden path to where the High Priest was waiting. Van couldn't help but gaze at Hitomi. Her wedding dress revealing her bare neck and shoulders, Van blushed thinking that all he wanted to do was plant a trail of hot kisses along her neck. The sky became cloudy all of a sudden, but Van was too engrossed in his own thoughts to notice.

As soon as Hitomi's hand met Van's all her doubts, worries and fears disappeared. All she could see was his loving chocolate gaze. Hitomi thought she would explode at his touch. So gentle, and firm, it whisked away all her fears. As Hitomi was advancing down the green mossy path, she had no doubt that this was where she belonged. This was her home, this was her life. As long as she and Van would be together, everything would be all right. 

Hitomi smiled as she approached the High Priest's little shaded place in the middle of the garden. The wrinkled man began on talking, yet the words were not registering in Hitomi's mind. All she could see was Van, and his gaze, for they were facing each other according to customs.

"We all know that without blood, there is no life, and we all know that the Queen and King of Fanelia must be joined in spirit as well as body. They must be one being, of two bodies. Two hearts beating in two chests, their beat tuned by the same dream. You must breathe as one, and feel as one in order to bring prosperity and continuation to the nation. Thus, since blood in the spring of life, we must join your two life lines in eternal bondage." The man said.

He then took a knife, and made a small incision on Van's hand. A few drops of red blood poured in a cup filled with water from Fanelia's mystic stream. The priest then took Hitomi's hand and made the same mark. Drops of blood fell into a second similar cup. He then took the cups in his hand, and handed each of them the other's cup.

"Drink, and be forever bonded in sprit and body." He said and then gave them the cups.

Hitomi took it, and brought it to her lips, then drank the liquid without hesitation. As soon as she did, she felt a tingling feeling inside her. Almost like she had truly bonded with something. _"But this can't be, it's only a ritual. They're not true!"_ Hitomi thought. However, the feeling spread through her, like fire. She could feel her whole being magnetised and recharged from the drink.

Just then, the cloud covering the sky lightened, and streaks of golden light shined through, falling on her and Van.

"With this final act, I declare you King and Queen. You may now kiss the bride." The priest said.

Within that small circle of light, Van and Hitomi both took a few steps toward each other. When their lips met, it was like time stood still. Engulfed in the golden light, Hitomi felt a faint beat, getting louder and louder. She could see the whiteness surround her even more. 

__

"What is this?" she wondered. The she realised, that the sound was Van's heart beating. "I can hear it. Why?" Hitomi asked.

"Because you are now truly one my child." A voice echoed behind her.

Van and Hitomi broke their kiss.

"Who's there!" Van asked. Apparently he shared Hitomi's experience.

"Calm down child. I have been granted this moment by fate. Time is stopped for I am here to tell you that through your love, you have truly proved your value, and that peace will reign over Gaea as long as you two are its protectors." The voice told them.

"Thank you, but, I have a question. Why do I feel so weird?" Hitomi asked.

"That, is the result of Van's draconian blood combining with yours. It will pass." The voice said.

Just then, Hitomi fell to the ground, moaning in pain.

"What's wrong with her?" Van asked concerned.

"She's experiencing the effects of the joining. It is nothing much, she will be fine." The voice told him.

Hitomi groaned, and Van's face tightened. "She's in pain, what have you done to her?" he asked madly.

"It will pass, and is that any way to talk to your mother?" the voice boomed. Out of the light, appeared a face belonging to Varie.

"Mother, help her." Van said softly.

Varie smiled. "Hitomi stand up." She said.

With a grunt of pain, Hitomi stood up.

"Now, just reach down into your soul and feel it. It should be there. Unlock it." Varie instructed.

Hitomi closed her eyes, reaching into the depths of her soul. She found that new element. That feeling of fire that spread through her body. It was hot, burning even. With great compassion and care, Hitomi embraced that flame, becoming one with it. Just then, she felt something sprout out of her back.

Van watched amazed as the two soft, ivory things grew out of Hitomi's back. They extended and extended until they became long majestic wings like his. She opened her green eyes, and turned around facing him. Van was in awe once again. She... she had wings, yet they didn't look like the curse he thought them to be. Hitomi looked like a goddess with them. So light, and majestic, so pure. They only brought out the beauty in her. Van could see fire burn in her eyes. A soft warm fire that he felt burning inside of him. She was indeed the other half of his soul.

"This is my wedding gift to you Hitomi. With these, you and my son will always be together. Now you can fly right along side him. Never will you have to leave him, never will your love have to extend like it did when you left Gaea two years ago. Good luck, and remember that as long as there's love, there's beauty and peace in life." with that, Varie disappeared into the light, returning time to it's rightful place.

Hitomi found herself in the majestic royal garden. She suddenly became aware that feathers were floating from the sky. Both she and Van had their wings out. The guests were breathless. Hitomi smiled, thinking it wasn't such a bad day after all. The sun now shined glamorously along the land, granting its golden arrows to the landscape. 

"Hey Van, you think any one would mind if we just flew away?" Hitomi asked mischievously. 

"Let's give it a try. I think they're still too shocked." He chuckled, and with that rose off the ground.

"How do I do this?" Hitomi asked.

"It's easy, give me your hand." Van said and offered his to Hitomi.

She took it, and they both rose above the ground. Hitomi felt the wind brush gently past her, and embraced it. Her wings were flapping, and she was flying on her own now. Van came over to her, and grabbed her waist, spinning her in the air. Hitomi shrieked, and kissed him deeply, awakening the fire inside him. They caught an updraft and rose even higher above their guest, spinning in the direction of the soft breeze. 

"Come on, let's fly away." Van said after a while.

"Don't we have to go down there for the banquet?" Hitomi asked giving him a small kiss.

"I think they could party without us. Plus, we need to be going on our what was it they called in on the Phantom Moon again, yeah, honey moon." Van said smiling.

"Do you have anything planned?" Hitomi asked.

"Just you wait and see." Van grinned at her. Hitomi smirked back. "Come on, give me your hand," Van instructed her.

"Good bye Hitomi, bye Lord Van! Have fun!" Merle yelled from down-below.

The music started playing, and Merle watched them fly away, with the soft lyrics of the harp in her ears.

__

We were strangers,

Starting out on a journey,

Never dreaming,

What we'd have to go through,

Now here we are,

And I'm suddenly standing,

At the beginning with you.

No one told me,

I was going to find you.

Unexpected what you did to my heart.

When I lost hope,

You were there to remind me,

This is the start.

And life is a role that I want to keep going.

Love is a rhythm I want to keep flowing.

Life is a role now and forever,

A wonderful journey.

I'll be there when the world stops turning,

I'll be there when the story's through,

In the end I wanna be standing.

At the beginning with you.

We were strangers,

On a crazy adventure

Never dreaming

How our dreams will come true

Now here we stand

On a fringe of future

At the beginning with you.

And life is a role that I want to keep going.

Love is a rhythm I want to keep flowing.

Life is a role now and forever,

A wonderful journey.

I'll be there when the world stops turning,

I'll be there when the story's through,

In the end I wanna be standing.

At the beginning with you.

Knew there was somebody somewhere,

Let me love in the dark.

Now my dream will live on

I've been waiting so long

Nothing's gonna tear us apart!

And life is a role that I want to keep going.

Love is a rhythm I want to keep flowing.

Life is a role now and forever,

A wonderful journey.

I'll be there when the world stops turning,

I'll be there when the story's through,

In the end I wanna be standing.

At the beginning with you.

Life is a role that I want to keep going.

Love is a rhythm I want to keep going on,

Starting out on a journey.

Life is a role that I want to keep going.

Love is a rhythm I want to keep flowing.

In the end I want to be standing,

At the beginning with you...

As the last lyrics of the song slipped off the singer's lips, Merle looked up into the sky for one final time, as she saw the two angels disappear into the morning sun, leaving behind a trail of pure ivory feathers. She sighed, and went back to the party.

"Hitomi, never leave me." Van said as they were flying in the morning sun.

"Never." She whispered happily as she flew over to him and kissed him.

****

-The End-

*Author's Note*

Hello, it's finally over. I would like to say that the song is from Anastasia, so I don't own it ok? I just found it very appropriate. Ok, one more thing I'm sorry if this chapter stinks, I'm certain it's not one of my best. Thanks again for all of your support, and you can vote on what you want. I could continue this, although I'm not so sure I want to do that, or I could just leave it as it is and write another romance fic. I certainly have enough ideas. By the way, once again I don't own ne songs that I used in the making of this fic. So yeah. There. Thanks again for all your support, and I hope you have fun reading this!!!!!!!


End file.
